


Childish Games

by TheCohort



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCohort/pseuds/TheCohort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori's method of flirting was so far from traditional that he hadn't even realized he was doing it until it was too late to stop. </p><p>An extended and continued version of my short story by the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nori

**Author's Note:**

> The original one-shot can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/672993/chapters/1323191) in case anyone is interested, however I do prefer this version as it has a couple extra scenes added as well as a more thorough editing job.

Nori shifted against the counter ledge digging into his lower back. They were still waiting for Thorin to arrive at the Hobbit's door. Nori looked around to the other dwarves standing in the kitchen, “Why do we even need a burglar?” he asked the room, “if we have need for theft I'm sure I'm more than capable of the task.”

A loud huff of derision sounded from his left. Nori turned to look at the archway into the room where Dwalin was now leaning, “You've been caught before.”

Nori rolled his eyes, “It never stuck.” He glanced thoughtfully at the cupboards and sink, “and believe you me, this hobbit is no burglar.” He pulled a coin from his pocket and rolled it lazily across his knuckles, “Bringing him along to avoid a 13 member party is all well and good but please do not insult me and imply him more skilled in theft than I.”

Dwalin chuckled, “Perhaps it is just the perfect disguise.”

Bofur, who had been watching the two argue, laughed happily when Nori responded curtly that “it wasn't.” and slid out of the kitchen with a glare.

-

The lights were out and the hobbit hole was loud with the sound of dwarves snoring. Nori tip-toed quietly over his brothers to the next room where he knew Dwalin was sleeping. Nori crouched down beside the guard when he found him, slipped his right hand into his own back pocket and clutched tightly at the rough purse of false coins hidden there. Nori's left hand skipped lightly over Dwalin's jacket until he located the other dwarf's own coin purse.

Quick as he could Nori swapped the two; his right hand tightened around the purse full of real coinage to keep them from clicking together as he placed it in his pocket.

Nori crept back to the room where his bedroll was laid out and fell asleep grinning.

-

Nori was almost disappointed when Dwalin didn't call him out on the theft the next morning. The purse he had replaced Dwalin's with had been close in size to the bag he had taken so it was possible that the former guard really hadn't noticed the switch.

Nori had clearly been giving him more credit than he deserved.

When Oin had shouted for him to pay up from the betting Nori had smirked eagerly. Once all the winnings had been tossed out he palmed the stolen purse and gave a shout of “Dwalin!” and tossed the heavy velvet bag when the dwarf turned to glare at him. Nori's mind delighted at the way Dwalin's face flushed in anger as realization dawned.

Mister Baggins let out a small exclamation of surprise from behind him, “Did Dwalin really bet so much that I would join you?”

Nori turned in his saddle, “Not at all, master Hobbit. I was simply making a point to Dwalin concerning a previous argument.” he turned forward to look where Dwalin was still glaring at him and gave a cheerful wave and a mischievous wink.

 

II

 

The company and their ponies stood quietly on the roadway inspecting the muddy path ahead of them. Thorin and Balin sat at the head of the group discussing the pros and cons of walking through the mud verses finding a path around it.

Nori eyed the mud with concern, certain it was deeper than it appeared. When it seemed that the king was leaning towards continuing on the path Nori pushed his pony forward, “I really wouldn't recommend taking this path. This mud is deep and our ponies' hooves are wide. I'm fairly sure the mud will suck at their feet and slow us considerably.”

Dwalin pulled his pony astride with Nori's, “Yes but so would finding another path. The ponies are strong, they can handle a little mud.”

Nori let loose an exasperated sigh as he saw Thorin nod in agreement with Dwalin. With a casual wave of the king's hand they were moving onward. The squelch of mud loud to Nori's ear.

-

As bothersome as the whole affair was Nori had to admit that watching Dwalin slip about in the mud was highly entertaining. Practically made the wait worthwhile. Bofur, Bifur, Gloin, Fili and Kili were all down in the mud helping the ponies as well but their frustration couldn't even compare to the red flush of fury across Dwalin's face as he attempted to encourage the ponies forward.

“Maybe they'd be more cooperative if you weren't so angry. Your face is probably scaring them.” Nori suggested from where he was still comfortably seated in his saddle.

Dwalin growled and made a particularly rude gesture with his muddy hands. He made a notably half-hearted attempt to scoop mud away from the front hoof of Nori's own pony only to watch more mud seep in to fill the space. So far they had only removed half of the company's ponies. Dwalin stood tall to better glare at Nori, “If you know so much about the whole mess why don't you get down here and help?”

Nori sighed, “Well it's not my fault; I did warn you...”

“I swear to the Valar, thief, if you do not get down here and help I will see every one of your extremities cuffed to a dirty cell wall.” He looked like he meant it, too.

Nori frowned and nodded. He unfastened his boots and strapped them to the saddle with his stockings stuffed into the foot space. Nori was thankful he had chosen to forego the traditional long underwear this morning as he rolled up his trousers to his knees then dismounted into the mud. He was entirely unsurprised when he found the mud to engulf his feet up to the mid calf.

Nori glanced down at Dwalin's own thoroughly mud covered boots and flashed the guard a grin. He pushed through the mud with ease and gave the pony he had been seated upon moments earlier a friendly pat on the nose, “Want to keep working on Maddie?” He asked Dwalin.

Dwalin gave a huff of air as he calmed down somewhat, “Not particularly. She's almost as irritating as you are.”

Nori slid his hand up the line of her muzzle, “I'm going to try and get her to move forward slowly, when you see one of her legs flexing try to push some of the mud away from it. Maybe give her a pat on the rump to get her moving.”

“I don't understand why this is an issue. Shouldn't they be able to get free on their own?” Fili asked from somewhere near Nori's right.

“Oh certainly, but it's an uncomfortable feeling,” Nori lifted his right leg for emphasis, “and ponies are stubborn during the best of circumstances.” He pulled at the reins in his hand gently and coaxed the caramel coloured pony forward while Dwalin encouraged her from behind, “Plus they can injure themselves walking through mud. Twisted ankles and the like.”

“How the hell do you know all this?” Dwalin grunted as they pulled Maddie out of the last few steps.

Nori shrugged as he moved over to help Myrtle and Bilbo, “You learn all kinds of things while travelling the roads.”

“Is that what they're calling it now?”

“Moving from one area of middle earth to another? Yes I believe that is called travelling.” Nori replied with a smirk.

Dwalin just scowled and proceeded to ignore Nori for the rest of the day.

 

III

 

It was the hobbit who first found their behaviour to be worth commenting on. Bilbo had sat himself between Nori and Bofur after dinner one evening and promptly asked about dwarven courting rituals.

Nori, who had far less experience talking with the hobbit than Bofur had, leant forward in his seat to eye Bofur who was looking just as surprised by the question as Nori felt. Nori glanced at Bilbo warily before finally asking, “Was there someone in particular ye were wanting to impress?”

“No, no, nothing like that. You just all interact so differently amongst yourselves that I'm never sure what I'm watching.”

Bofur nodded then paused to consider his words, “I suppose it's much like other races. You show your interest by spending time with them and giving them compliments. Give gifts and such. It's all quite a slow process though. And the relationship is grown with patience and a sense of calm.” He grinned, “You must be terribly polite through the whole thing; I've never quite managed it.”

Bilbo frowned and turned to Nori, “So you and Dwalin are not a couple?”

Nori's frown deepened as Bofur burst into gales of laughter beside Bilbo. Nori found himself entirely unsure what to say and only uttered a quick perplexed “no” which sounded rather more like a question than an answer.

Bilbo waved his hands vaguely at the air as he explained himself, “In the Shire little boys tend to tease and fight with the girls they are fond of. Y'know, pig-tail pulling and such.” Nori had no idea what pigs' tails had to do with children but he nodded all the same, “and the way you and Dwalin argue and carry on antagonising each other was so similar I thought it might just be the way dwarves went about the whole thing.”

Nori raised a brow, “He tried to have me locked in jail.”

“Several times.” Bofur added when he took a breath between laughs.

“Well yes, _before_ the quest.” Bilbo argued. He seemed disappointed, “No?”

“No.” Nori reaffirmed.

-

But the hobbit's innocent question had gotten Nori thinking. To say that Nori didn't find Dwalin attractive would have been a blatant lie, Nori had always favoured larger Dwarves and enjoyed great strength in his partners. Even their arguments had become a source of amusement for Nori rather than genuine anger.

But that was all it could be, a source of amusement. Nori had never been one for romance. Even casual sex had lost its appeal after he had grown to be 100 years. And if the idea _had_ appealed to him he couldn't afford a relationship with his lifestyle. Though, if they were successful in retaking Erebor Nori supposed he could afford just about anything. But the gold of Erebor had been only a minor motivation for Nori's joining of the company and he had no extreme desire to change his lifestyle after the fact.

But why did he continue to torment the other dwarf if it was no longer out of hatred?

Nori frowned as he considered the clench in his chest whenever he managed to turn Dwalin's face red with anger. He was no expert on the subject but he had heard enough of Ori's romantic notions when he visited home to feel a measure of concern over that tight ache.

Well shit.

 

IV

 

An owl cried angrily into the night as Nori watched the sleeping company aimlessly. For whatever reason he found himself unable to sleep this night. He sat up against his pack and gave a nod to Bifur where he sat on watch. A nod of solidarity between the sleepless. Nori quite liked Bifur. He was a calming presence amongst these Dwarves hungry for glory. An eccentric fellow to be sure; The type which Nori had found proved to make the best company.

Nori let his eyes trail back over the lumpy forms of those who slept. His eyes paused where Dwalin's bald head was highlighted by their small fire. Nori's eyes instinctively searched for Dwalin's own pack, just a few feet away from his sleeping form.

Nori rose slowly from where he was seated, not entirely sure yet of what he was planning to do. Dori's hand snagged at his ankle as he whispered a harsh “where do you think you're going?”

“Takin' a piss.” Nori lied before jerking his leg away from Dori's hold, relieved that Dori was still half asleep and had believed him. If he hadn't Nori doubted he would have been able to move away from that spot.

Nori moved silently to the fire and sat himself beside Bifur. He gave the dwarf a friendly pat on the shoulder before lifting a finger to his lips to indicate silence and winked. He took Bifur's eye roll as an agreement and moved towards Dwalin's pack in a crouch.

He paused when there was merely a foot of space between himself and the bag. Nori looked at Dwalin. He watched for the steady rise and fall of breath that would indicate deep sleep. When he found it he moved forward that last step.

Nori twisted the silver clasp slowly and pushed the canvas flap aside.

Nori slowly slid his hand into the bag, fingers pushing between the contents and the side of the bag; past carefully folded clothing and linen wrapped emergency rations to the heavier items nestled at the bottom. His forefinger brushed something cool and solid, the rest of his hand joined it to grasp the round object and pull it carefully into the fire-light.

The rough stone was no larger than Nori's fist and had been rounded by time spent beneath a river. On one side of the stone was a crudely carved depiction of a forest deer. Nori felt a sense of guilt overcome him. He had no idea why Dwalin kept such an object but it was clear it had some kind of emotional value.

Nori carefully replaced the stone and returned to bed.

 

V

 

Nori really hadn't expected his fondness for the guard to ever be reciprocated to any extent, but the way they had so effectively fought together in goblin town and Dwalin's willingness to assist him afterwards when his bruised ribs had kept him from pushing out of the rubble had Nori re-evaluating his opinion of Dwalin's thoughts for him.

He wasn't foolish enough to think Dwalin was interested in the same way he was, but as they hung helpless in that last pine tree he thought that should they make it out alive he would attempt to befriend the hulking dwarf.

Maybe.

At the very least he would thank him for the assistance during their escape from goblin town.

 

VI

 

Nori watched the rest of the company strip out of their clothes and rush into the river to bathe; he weighed the pros and cons of drawing attention to himself by joining them. And he certainly would. Draw attention that is. And while he generally preferred to bathe on his own he couldn't pass up the chance to see if Dwalin was at all attracted to him.

Nori waited until the rest of the dwarves had slipped into the water before carefully divesting himself of his own clothes and weapons, unclasped the metal from his beard and head, and then quickly pulled the clasps from the braids falling to either side of his groin. That finished he turned and pulled a canvas wrapped bar of soap from his bag then turned to join the others in the water.

Nori looked up to find he had already gained the surprising attention of Bilbo. Nori shook his head with a smile and, ignoring the chill of the water, strode into the river to stop beside the hobbit. He smiled, “Didn't expect me to join this lot?”

“Didn't expect you to have so much hair.” Bilbo admitted. He gestured vaguely toward the water line just above Nori's waist, “None of the others had such long... uh...” he flushed and cleared his throat pointedly, “and it certainly wasn't braided.”

Nori gave a soft hum of agreement, “I find it tugs uncomfortably if I leave it loose.” he smiled at the funny look Bilbo was giving him and dunked beneath the water.

After his hair was thoroughly soaked he roughly ran the bar of soap over body, beard and head. He scrubbed his hands through the soapy hair until he was sure it was as clean as it would get then dunked under once more.

When he found himself alone, Bilbo having left to borrow Bofur's soap, Nori allowed himself to float lazily on his back so that his hair would stay beneath the water and all the soap would rinse away. Nori blinked up at the clear blue sky as he drifted slowly with the current.

When Nori finally stood he had floated to an outcropping of large sunny rocks, and the water only came to mid thigh. He turned to look back at the company. They were still in easy view. Nori grinned as his eyes trailed over Dwalin's chest.

Having established that the other dwarf would still be able to see him Nori hoisted himself up onto the tallest boulder and laid out in the sun. He let the water drip from his thick hair and onto the stone beneath his head as the warm sun dried his skin. When most of the excess water had been leached from his hair he sat upright above the river and combed his fingers through the damp locks on his face, carefully removing any knots caused by the heavy scrubbing he had given it.

Nori cursed softly to himself when he remembered that his hair clasps were still with his clothes and pack. He looked up to see how far of a walk it would be to retrieve them and return to his sunny perch only to find Dwalin watching him with what seemed to be curiosity. Nori smirked when he met the other dwarf's eyes and Dwalin quickly looked away. Nori looked back to his things. Well, a bit of a naked stroll certainly never hurt anyone.

Rather than returning to his previous spot on the sunny rock he sat cross legged in the soft grass beside his pack. He made sure to check that he was still able to see Dwalin, now much closer, and was pleased to find that he was out of view from most of the rest of the company.

Nori quickly organized the silver bands and clasps into size and order that they would be used and then returned his fingers to his beard. He split the hair into two large sections which he brushed over his shoulders and out of the way while another thinner chunk hung down across his chest from the centre of his chin.

And then Nori began the slow, calm and meticulous process of braiding his beard. Working out from that first braid in the centre till he had the entirety of his beard carefully and tightly braided into place. Once that was all done he easily folded them up and wrapped them with silver.

Nori quickly glanced up and then back down, fast enough to confirm that Dwalin was once again watching him but not long enough to cause the other dwarf to look away.

Well then, what next? Nori considered moving straight down and braiding the shorter hair past his stomach, but he knew it would be more manageable once it was mostly dry. Instead he stretched his arms upwards and back, his spine curving so his chest pressed forward as he pulled the hair at the back of his head into a simple braid. Nori ran a hand over the back of his head thoughtfully. It wasn't as tight as it should be but it would keep everything in order until he had the time to style it into his three customary peaks.

Nori glanced up again. Still the larger dwarf watched. Maybe the hobbit had been on to something.

Slowly Nori slid his hands toward his lap. His fingers easily slipped into the thick hair there and pulled the strands into place. He looked back to Dwalin. He raised a brow and smiled right at the other dwarf.

Nori's smile stretched into a grin as Dwalin's eyes snapped shut and his head turned away from the shore. Bilbo had been right. The expression of disbelief and frustration on Dwalin's face was practically a flag of surrender. 

Nori sprawled out on the grass, happy to soak up more of the warm sun and let Dwalin stew in the river. He felt like he had just pulled off a particularly successful con and was happy to relax while his mind began plotting the next move.

 

VII

 

Step two Nori decided would just be to simply go through with his original plan of thanking the other dwarf and seeing where that would take him.

They were preparing to leave camp the next morning to travel to where Gandalf's friend was hopefully still living when Nori got the chance to talk with Dwalin. One of the tricky things about Dwalin was that he was almost always talking with someone who made Nori feel distinctly uncomfortable. Namely Thorin.

When Nori saw Dwalin packing his bags near the charcoal remains of their fire with no king or relatives in sight he tossed his own pack onto his shoulder and sauntered over to the bent dwarf. Nori watched Dwalin's shoulder's stiffen as he stopped to stand beside him.

Nori just stood there. He smiled, knowing it would get Dwalin riled up.

Dwalin stood and glared down on Nori, “What d'ya want?” he snapped.

Nori shook his head. In some ways Dwalin was really quite predictable. Nori glanced up to meet the taller dwarf's eyes and gave a little shrug, “I wanted t' thank ye for helping me out of the rubble after the goblins.” he gave a self depreciating smile, “I was pretty out of it after that oversized wretch fell on us.” Dwalin nodded but looked mildly bewildered by the entire conversation. Nori laughed, “I know we don't get along but I thought ya should know I was grateful.”

Dwalin's face seemed to soften at that (not too much mind, this was still Dwalin) and he gave another nod, “You fought well.”

Nori had to suppress a smile at that, “Thanks, you seemed a bit out of practice though.” Nori thrilled at how fast Dwalin's face shifted from being generally pleasant to red and severely frowning.

“Excuse me?”

Nori chuckled, “Oh Dwalin, don't think I'll suddenly play nice just because I like you now.” he gave an exaggerated shake of his head, raised his hand in a cheerful wave goodbye, and walked back to where his brothers were preparing for the day, leaving a stunned dwarf at his back.

 

VIII

 

Nori felt Dwalin sit down beside him where he was staring into the hearth of Beorn's hall. Nori turned to see the other dwarf's hand's fiddling with his pipe. Neither dwarf spoke for a moment. The fire crackled in the silence. Dwalin took a breath then said, as if it were just a passing thought, “My pipe-weed is missing.” Nori nodded, confirming that they both knew exactly where it was. Dwalin held his pipe out in Nori's direction, “Care to lend me a pinch?”

Dwalin didn't even bat an eye as Nori pulled out the guard's tobacco bag from his tunic, pressed a small amount into the pipe's bowl, then replaced the bag on his own person. Dwalin lit his pipe and gave it a thoughtful puff. The smoke left through his nose in a great exhale, “Do you steal from anyone else?”

“Sometimes. When I need something I shouldn't ask for.” Nori watched Dwalin's brows shoot up in question. He smiled, “Wouldn't you like know?”

“Bilbo says you're flirting.”

“Is that what he's calling it now? He told me I was acting like a child.” Nori shrugged, “He's not wrong.”

“Which one?”

“Both.”

Dwalin hummed and let the conversation fall to silence as he continued to smoke. Nori lit his own pipe and let himself enjoy the surprisingly comfortable company. Nori enjoyed the calming burn of the smoke in his lungs as he watched the wood pile in the hearth collapse in a shower of upward flying sparks. The smoke and fire helping to sooth the small part of him that was still waiting for a more notable response from Dwalin.

Eventually the larger dwarf finished his pipe and stood. He seemed to consider Nori for a moment before finally speaking, “I'm going to head to bed.” Nori frowned with a huff of smoke, was that it? He's just going to leave? He watched Dwalin moving away from the fire. Watched Dwalin turn and nod toward the other end of the hall, “Are ye comin'?”

Nori cursed and stood, strolled to where Dwalin was waiting, roughly grabbed the leather straps across his chest and slammed their mouths together. Their teeth scraped and clacked together and Nori could just taste a hint of blood when Dwalin pushed him away and threw Nori over his shoulder. Nori groaned softly as Dwalin carried him away from where they had been standing and towards Dwalin's waiting bedroll in the far corner of the hall.

Each dwarf kept silent as they moved along the aisle in the middle of the hall they were staying in, careful not to wake the dwarves sleeping on either side of them; their packs and bedrolls were laid out along the wooden walls. Dwalin managed to make the entire trip in silence despite the way that Nori was poking and prodding at his backside and shoulders.

When they reached the far right corner Nori found himself being gently laid out across Dwalin's thin bedding. He turned to the left to see who was sleeping closest to them. Squinting in the dark provided only an outline and a guess, "Oin?"

Dwalin nodded, "Balin is sleeping across the aisle." he leaned forward to bite at Nori's bottom lip then pulled away again to add, "Oin might not hear well but we'll still need to be quiet."

Nori scoffed and tugged at Dwalin's beard, "Thief, remember? "Quiet" is the only way I do things."

Dwalin leaned away to begin removing his clothing, gesturing for Nori to do the same, "Oh I can't wait for a chance to prove you wrong about tha'."

Nori hummed and pushed his carefully folded clothes towards the foot of the bedding. He stretched out over the blankets and sighed. He raised a brow pointedly at Dwalin who was still hovering above and away from him. Nori stretched his arms above his head and twirled a piece of his hair with his fingers, "What are you waiting for?"

Dwalin moved quickly, his left hand wrapping around Nori's wrists and pinning them to the floor. He grinned as he lowered himself over the smaller dwarf and pulled one of the cover blankets over the both of them. He pressed another biting kiss to Nori's lips and slid his lower body between the smaller dwarf's thighs.

Nori laughed lightly into Dwalin's mouth, "You're not going to let me go are you?"

Dwalin shook his head in the negative, causing his nose to bump into Nori's, "This is pretty far from how I imagined finally catching you but at least I can keep this part of the fantasy." He tightened his hand around Nori's wrists to emphasize which part of the situation he had meant, "The rest of this honestly never crossed my mind."

"Me neither, now shut up." Nori thrust his hips up against Dwalin, erections finally dragging across each other. He raised his head in surprise, almost head butting the other dwarf when Dwalin's right hand unfastened the braids at his groin. Nori groaned, "You infuriating brute, that'll be a completely tangled mess by the time we're done."

Dwalin tugged on the wiry curls in retaliation, "Hush." He pressed down against Nori's half-hearted struggles and wrapped his hand around both of their pricks, sliding his thumb over the slit in the head of Nori's cock and causing the smaller dwarf to squirm beneath him.

Nori breathed heavily into Dwalin's ear as his neck was bitten and sucked to bruising and suppressed a groan when Dwalin began stroking in earnest. He rolled his hips slowly along with Dwalin's strokes, refusing to lay back and play no part just because his hands were contained. When Dwalin's fist sped Nori would purposely slow his hips in effort to mess up the other Dwarf's rhythm. It didn't work but the contrast felt wonderful and he fought the instinct to thrust frantically as his balls tightened and the heat in his gut built into a pinpoint of pressure. Nori let out a soft shaky breath as his cock spurted hot spunk into the hair across Dwalin's stomach.

Nori felt more than heard Dwalin's answering groan as he felt another splash of heat against his groin. Nori cursed with a shaky exhale, "Are you serious?"

Dwalin bit gently at Nori's nose before releasing his now aching wrists and collapsing beside him, "I'll help clean it la'er."

"Ya want me to stay till morning?"

Dwalin threw a heavy arm across his chest and nodded against his neck, "Bilbo would probably have mentioned his thoughts to everyone else eventually. Might as well surprise 'em instead.

Nori huffed, "You're such an ass."

Dwalin smiled and bit lazily at Nori's collar bone, humming in agreement, "Good night." he eventually mumbled.

Nori gave a resigned sigh, "G'night." and surrendered to the warm weight at his side tugging him towards sleep.


	2. Dwalin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin is quick to anger and hardly enjoying Nori's company until suddenly he is.

Dwalin had been wandering through the complex labyrinth of wood panelled tunnels that the hobbit called home when he found the kitchen and the thief complaining about their supposed “need” of a burglar. Dwalin couldn't help but agree with the thief, though he would never say as much. Dwalin had chased Nori through the streets of Ered Luin often enough to know that even when caught in the act he could certainly evade capture from the best.

Looking back Dwalin will wonder if he could have avoided the thief's ire and an entire series of headaches had he just kept his mouth shut in this moment. And looking back even later on he'll wonder why he would want to.

Dwalin leaned casually against the entranceway and snorted, “You've been caught before.” Only twice. They were among Dwalin's proudest and most frustrating moments throughout his career as a guard.

“Not like it stuck.” Nori retorted. That had been the frustrating part. Coming in the next morning to find the thief he had so proudly locked up had vanished from his cell.

“Perhaps it is just the perfect disguise.” Dwalin said, though he knew it wasn't. He doubted the hobbit had ever set a foot outside of the Shire.

After Nori had stomped off Bofur had laughed at him and asked, “Will you two be at each other's throats this entire trip? Because I must say that was rather entertaining.” 

Dwalin had simply growled in answer and walked back in the direction he had come from, his exit accompanied by another string of cheerful laughter and Bofur's shouted “I'll take that as yes!”

 

II

 

Dwalin had been riding beside Thorin when the Hobbit had come running up at the heels of their ponies, contract flapping above his head. They sat quietly as mister Baggins was outfitted and given a pony. Though amusing, Dwalin found the king's lack of regard for their new member to be of concern. It was rather harsh and the halfling would never be able to prove himself if he was not given the chance.

A shout of his name from behind had Dwalin turning towards the rest of the company and instinctively raising his hand to catch the object flying towards him. He frowned when he felt the click of coins in his hand; he had not made any bets concerning the hobbit.

A closer look at the bag left him speechless. This was his purse. His left hand flew to his coat pocket where he usually kept his gold, his frown deepening when he felt a bag and gold there. He slipped his hand into his pocket and around the coin purse. He let loose a growl of anger when he felt the unfamiliar canvas bag. Dwalin turned to send a vicious glare in Nori's direction, certain that no other member of the company could have managed such a swap on an experienced guard.

Muttering angrily to himself Dwalin pocketed the real coin purse and turned back to look forward. He was surprised to find himself face to face with Thorin's amused smile, “Don't even say anything.” Dwalin grumbled.

Thorin shook his head and rode on, “So long as he's not stealing from anyone else.”

 

III

 

Dwalin regarded the mud seeping up around McKenzie's hooves with distaste. He looked up to where Thorin's own pony had given up completely and decided to make a snack of the tall wild flowers lining the trail. Dwalin glanced back at the rest of the company only to find all of their ponies in a similar predicament. A glance towards Nori confirmed that yes, he was looking particularly smug seated upon his own pony. Dwalin had expected nothing less, really.

Though he regretted it almost immediately, Dwalin hopped off his pony and into the mud to begin working the group free.

Dwalin had started first with Thorin's pony out of respect. His temper, however, had grown quickly as the mud refused to move from the pony's legs. The futility of scooping away the mud only to watch it quickly fill back up caused him to stomp off in anger. He was surprised when both Fili and Kili joined him in the mud, plucked handfuls of wild flowers and tall grass from the side of the trail and used them to lure Thorin's hungry pony forward to dry land.

They continued in this fashion until all that remained were the ponies who seemed uninterested in consuming greenery. Unfortunately this was most of them. Lacking anything else to offer the animals as incentive Dwalin tried simply tugging at their reins; this proved unsuccessful.

Dwalin heard Nori speak from his left, “Maybe they'd be more cooperative if you weren't so angry. Your face is probably scaring them.”

In response Dwalin twisted his hand into a gesture that told Nori exactly where he could shove his opinions. He made another half hearted attempt to move mud from the hoof of Nori's pony before standing to eye the other dwarf, “If you know so much about the whole mess why don't you get down here and help?”

Nori sighed, “Well it's not my fault; I did warn you...”

Anger burned bright in Dwalin's chest and before Nori had finished his sentence Dwalin was snapping, “I swear to the Valar, thief, if you do not get down here and help I will see every one of your extremities cuffed to a dirty cell wall.” And he would enjoy every minute of it. And this time he'd strip the dwarf of everything he owned and would make damn sure he couldn't escape.

He watched Nori remove his boots and bare his legs before jumping into the mud. Dwalin looked to his own mud encrusted trousers and scowled all the more. He looked up to find Nori considering the same thing, “Want to keep working on Maddie?” Nori asked after a sharp grin.

Dwalin didn't actually know who Maddie was but he assumed by the friendly way Nori was petting the pony he had been riding that he was standing beside the pony in question. Dwalin took a breath to calm himself before answering, “Not particularly. She's almost as irritating as you are.”

They bickered lightly while they worked, other members catching on to how Nori was encouraging the ponies and set to working others free. Dwalin was rather surprised by Nori's knowledge of the situation. It was when Nori was describing injuries the ponies could acquire in deep mud that he finally asked, “How the hell do you know all this?”

He watched Nori as they pulled Maddie onto dry land and they moved to help the next pony, “You learn all kinds of things while travelling the roads.”

“Is that what they're calling it now?” Dwalin huffed angrily.

“Moving from one area of middle earth to another? Yes I believe that is called travelling.” And then Nori was giving him that infuriating smirk. Dwalin decided not to look to the other dwarf for the rest of the day in order to keep his mood from darkening any further.

 

IV

 

The fire was still roaring when Dwalin was shaken awake for his turn to take watch. He clapped Bifur on the shoulder before taking his spot by the fire. He ignored the funny look the other dwarf was giving him and settled in for his watch.

His eyes trailed over the sleeping company. Dwalin always found it remarkable how reassuring the company of those asleep could be. Their study breaths and snores kept one from feeling too lonely in the middle of the night and the innocent appearance of those resting made him feel safe.

He looked towards where the Brothers Ri slept. Ori's young age became all the more apparent when he was resting curled between his older brothers. His eyes moved to trail over Nori who was turned toward him in sleep. He was clearly asleep, most of his face relaxed except for his eyebrows which were furrowed as if in worry. Like Ori he seemed incredibly young. Hard to believe this was the dwarf who had been the bane of his existence for so long.

Dwalin realized with a small start that he didn't actually have any idea of Nori's age. The two times they had caught and questioned him he had provided different names and ages. He hadn't really known anything about the dwarf until he showed up with his brothers to join Thorin's company.

Dwalin frowned as he eyed the younger dwarf. He couldn't be more than 140. How old had the dwarf been when he started his career as a criminal? It was entirely too easy to imagine a Nori only Kili's age sneaking around in alleys and places he oughtn't be. Dwalin didn't know what had caused Nori to turn to a life of crime, but he knew what drove other dwarves to the same lifestyle. Dwalin could imagine any number of scenarios that might force one to steal from another and none of them were pleasant.

Dwalin watched over the Brothers Ri as they slept, wondering what they had been through and why they had joined with Thorin.

 

V

 

Dwalin wasn't sure how but suddenly the goblins were moving away from their company as he was blinded by a flash of light. When the glare faded he saw Gandalf, how he had found them Dwalin would never know, and then they were scrambling to grab their weapons. He had found grasper and keeper and was just reaching for his war hammer when Nori grabbed it from his reach and tossed it to Ori. Dwalin eyed Nori for just a second before nodding then turning to attack the nearest goblin.

They moved with surprising ease through the foreign tunnels and over suspended bridges; Gandalf directing the way and the company trailing behind him. Dwalin was surprised by Nori's nearly constant presence behind him throughout the tunnels. They managed to stay in tandem as they made use of whatever weapon, as well as other objects, they came across to knock out as many goblins at a time as possible.

Dwalin watched Nori speed ahead when they found themselves at the back of the pack in order to fight with his brothers. When they were no longer side by side Dwalin had been able to watch Nori fight and he couldn't help but be amazed. It was smooth and fast, oddly beautiful really. He watched Nori as the goblin king blocked their path and the thief helped to keep Gandalf from falling. Stronger than he looked, too.

He felt a thrill of victory as the goblin king collapsed at Gandalf's feet. They had defeated the king.

And then suddenly Dwalin's stomach flew to his throat as the bridge beneath them gave way and they fell rapidly down the subterranean canyon beneath them.

It was terrifying.

You would think that the sensation of falling would dull after so long but it doesn't. It builds and it grows and it becomes sharp in your gut. by the times they crashed into the rock bottom Dwalin had been near to vomiting. And now his body ached as the wooden bridge hardly cushioned the fall at all. And then the sudden crushing weight of the goblin king added more aches to his body.

When he finally managed to pull himself free from the rubble and had turned to view the damage his eyes caught easily where Nori's head and shoulders were peaking out of the rubble. Nori's face was creased with pain and from what Dwalin could see of his chest he was likely having a hard time breathing. Nori wasn't making any effort to free himself from the wreckage. With hardly a thought Dwalin was rushing forward to pull the worst of the debris away from the dwarf and helping to support him as he caught his breath.

There had been something incredibly terrifying in that moment. Holding someone as they gasped for breath and shook with pain. And then they were running and Dwalin was pushing Nori until he was running on his own and Dwalin was letting out a heavy breath of relief.

 

VI

 

Dwalin had slipped gratefully into the cold river. He felt as though his entire body had been bruised before then being thrown into another round of beatings. The water was fairly shallow but Dwalin was able to crouch below the waterline when he stood in the middle, the slow current doing little against his steady legs.

He was nearly finished washing when movement in the upper corner of his vision had him turning around towards an outcropping of rocks jutting into the river from the shore. It had taken him far longer to recognise the dwarf climbing up the rocks than it should have.

Nori's hair was a smooth curtain over his shoulders and chest, the thick hair hiding whatever hair Dwalin might have found covering his upper torso. He watched with mild fascination as Nori stretched his body across the highest stone surface before the light of the sun, his skin gleaming paler than it would usually look in less light. Dwalin watched as Nori shifted to lift one leg into a triangle and the other to hang over the side of the rock face. His eyes trailed down the shapely calf covered in golden orange hair and down to the delicate looking foot and long clenched toes.

"Dwalin, do you have the soap?" Balin asked from behind him, snapping his attention back to his brother and away from the thief. He nodded and raised the hand still grasping the waxy bar. Balin nodded in return, "So long as we've not lost it."

He contemplated the cream coloured bar before turning to look back at the thief, only to catch Nori's eye and look away quickly. He took a heavy breath of frustration before looking back and finding the thief was suddenly gone from his perch. Dwalin blinked in mild surprise before his eyes snapped toward the shoreline.

Nori was calmly strolling along, feet in the water, towards where he had left his things. His hair had dried enough to hang in thick wild waves around his shoulders, covering most of his chest and shoulders but leaving himself bare from the waist down. Dwalin followed Nori's movement along the shore, watching as Nori calmly sat down with crossed legs in a single smooth motion and into the grass.

Dwalin could feel heat curling in his lower abdomen as he watched the thief braiding his hair into it's customary braids, first splitting his beard and throwing it over his shoulders to expose his richly furred chest. He couldn't seem to stop himself from watching as Nori moved on the the hair at the base of his neck, flexing his arms above his head and pressing his chest forward for all to see.

Dwalin watched as Nori finished braiding his hair and slid his hands down to his lap. Dwalin stared openly as he watched Nori's fingers move, the tips hidden from view. Dwalin frowned, attempted to understand what he was seeing. What was Nori doing? He wouldn't be... And then suddenly Nori was looking up at him and meeting his eyes. 

Dwalin turned away and ducked beneath the water to cool his suddenly hot and itching skin.

 

VII

 

Dwalin stiffened in caution when he heard the soft crunch of boots through grass just behind him. He stayed frozen as the steps stopped beside him. A quick glance to the boots at his right confirmed that it was Nori standing beside him. He glanced up to see that insufferable grin upon the thief's face.

Dwalin stood and glared down at the shorter dwarf, "What d'ya want?" he snapped.

“I wanted t' thank ye for helping me out of the rubble after the goblins.” Nori said with a small smile, “I was pretty out of it after that oversized wretch fell on us.” Dwalin nodded when he found himself with nothing to say. If he was being honest the entire situation was leaving him with a fairly strong sense of bewilderment. They had never talked with each other unless there was an argument involved. Nori laughed, “I know we don't get along but I thought ya should know I was grateful.”

Dwalin nodded, now on relatively familiar ground. It was an honour to help another warrior in the midst of battle. After fighting through the goblin tunnels together Dwalin could view Nori as nothing less than a companion of the company no matter how much the other dwarf got on his nerves, "You fought well." he complimented for lack of anything better to say.

“Thanks, you seemed a bit out of practice though.”

Dwalin could feel his blood rush to his face in anger as his mouth formed a scowl and the controlled words, "Excuse me?"

Nori chuckled, “Oh Dwalin, don't think I'll suddenly play nice just because I like you now.”

Dwalin gaped in astonishment as Nori made a show of walking back towards his family. Dwalin watched the sway of the smaller dwarf as he sauntered away. What the hell had that meant? He blinked slowly after the other dwarf as he made attempt to understand the bizarre thief.

He turned to return to his pack and caught the gaze of mister Baggins and paused, shaking his head in faint confusion, then crouched to fasten his pack closed and hoist it onto his back.

-

Dwalin shifted uncertainly when he felt the smallest member of their company sidle up to him, practically jogging to keep up with Dwalin's longer strides, "can I help you, mister Baggins?" he asked as he eyed the hobbit with curiosity.

"I have been observing your interactions with Nori." mister Baggins stated in a rather blunt manner. He certainly didn't beat around the bush, though Dwalin found himself grateful for this fact now that the hobbit apparently had reason to speak with him, "It's all really quite odd isn't it." it was hardly a question, Dwalin couldn't argue the fact if he had wanted too, "What do you make of it?"

Dwalin sighed and shook his head, "I can't claim ta know the ways of that dwarf."

"So you've no idea?"

Dwalin gave another head shake, "None."

Bilbo gave a hum of thought before giving a little breath of a laugh then stating, "He's flirting with you."

Dwalin's walking pace slowed as he stumbled over an imagined dip in the road. His eyes snapped to the hobbit, "I-- pardon?"

Mister Baggins laughed, "Not traditional I'm sure. I'm not sure he even knows he's doing it." Dwalin raised a suspicious eyebrow, "But you both act just like the children in the shire when they've got their first crush."

Dwalin frowned, not liking to be compared to mere children, "Why are you telling me this?"

Mister Baggins gave an unconcerned shrug, "No particular reason." he gave Dwalin a sly look that left the large dwarf feeling vaguely embarrassed for reasons unknown to him, "But I saw you watching him in the river and thought you might like to know." and as Dwalin was left speechless for the second time that day the hobbit slowed down and slipped toward the back of the party to speak with Bofur. 

Dwalin continued walking forward mechanically while he sorted through his thoughts. Dwalin thought back on their various arguments and fights. In what way was that flirting? He lifted his hands to pinch at the bridge of his nose. He shook his head. He sincerely hoped he would be given no new surprises till at least tomorrow.

 

VIII

 

Throughout their first evening in Beorn's hall Dwalin had found his feet tapping and shaking in nerves as he acclimated to the sudden opportunity to relax and rest. Most of the company was making its way into bed when Dwalin began digging through his pack in search of his pipe-weed, hoping for a quick smoke before bed to calm his nerves and promote sleep.

A thorough search of his pack left him empty handed and sighing with mild irritation. He scanned their company for Nori and found him seated beside the still roaring fire. Dwalin nodded to his brother as Balin slipped into his bedroll then made his way to sit beside the fire.

Dwalin said nothing as he sat down beside Nori. He pulled his pipe from his pocket and turned it in his hand as he eyed the warm fire. He spoke casually, "My pipe-weed is missing." He watched Nori nod, pleased to find that his suspicions had been correct, "Care to lend me a pinch?"

Dwalin watched, vaguely amused as Nori pulled Dwalin's pipe-weed from his jacket then filled the bowl of Dwalin's pipe for him. Dwalin pulled a match from his own pocket and lit the pipe quickly before shaking the flame out and tossing the wood stick into the hearth. He took a breath of smoke, relaxing at the calming burn of the smoke in his lungs and letting it out in a great exhale, "Do you steal from anyone else?"

“Sometimes. When I need something I shouldn't ask for.” Dwalin raised his brows in question, he couldn't think of anything that would fall into that category, “Wouldn't you like know?” Nori asked.

The suggestive tone in which he had answered had Dwalin blurting out, “Bilbo says you're flirting.”

“Is that what he's calling it now? He told me I was acting like a child.” Nori shrugged, “He's not wrong.”

“Which one?”

“Both.”

Well then. Dwalin hummed and took another drag of smoke. He let silence fall between them as he considered what to do next. Dwalin was admittedly unsure of how to respond. He had never had much luck in establishing romantic relationships for himself. He had certainly never imagined doing so with a thief. In all honesty he had never seriously considered being in a relationship at all. It had never seemed realistic.

Dwalin eyed Nori before snuffing out his pipe and standing to stare for a moment at the other dwarf, "I'm going to head to bed." he stated simply. He watched Nori's face twist in confusion and turned to hide his resulting smirk. He walked several steps towards the resting hall before turning back with a speculative look. He gave a nod towards the hall, "Are ye comin'?"

Nori stood and moved quickly on silent feet. The next thing Dwalin knew he was being tugged downward into a biting kiss. He pulled Nori away before throwing him over his shoulder and quickly moving to his bedroll. When Dwalin laid the smaller dwarf out onto his padded sleeping bag he watched Nori take in his surroundings and after looking to the nearest neighbour ask, "Oin?"

Dwalin nodded, "Balin is sleeping across the aisle." he leaned forward to bite at Nori's bottom lip then pulled away again to add, "Oin might not hear well but we'll still need to be quiet."

Nori scoffed and tugged at Dwalin's beard, "Thief, remember? "Quiet" is the only way I do things."

Dwalin leaned away to begin removing his clothing, gesturing for Nori to do the same, "Oh I can't wait for a chance to prove you wrong about tha'." he said with a low growl. He could feel arousal pooling in his groin as he imagined leisurely toying with Nori until he had the other dwarf screaming for more.

Dwalin watched as Nori stripped himself of his clothes, sprawling out across Dwalin's bedroll naked. Dwalin shook his head in amusement as Nori stretched his arms above his head to display his chest and twirl a piece of hair in his fingers like some flirty young maiden. Dwalin eyed the delicate wrists lying above all that red gold hair.

"What are you waiting for?" Nori asked.

Dwalin wrapped a hand around the thief's wrists. Grinning at the thrill of seeing the thief bound beneath him. He grabbed at one of the blankets rolled to the side and pulled it over the both of them. He slid his body between Nori's legs and pressed his lips back to the other dwarf's mouth, nipping at his bottom lip and thrusting his tongue between Nori's teeth when he had worked his mouth open.

Nori laughed lightly into Dwalin's mouth, "You're not going to let me go are you?"

Dwalin shook his head, smiling when his nose bumped and rubbed against Nori's, "This is pretty far from how I imagined finally catching you but at least I can keep this part of the fantasy." He tightened his hand around Nori's wrists to emphasize which part of the situation he had meant, "The rest of this honestly never crossed my mind."

"Me neither, now shut up." Dwalin smiled at that, smile stretching to grin when Nori thrust up against him. He slide his right hand down the other dwarf's stomach and worked the metal clasps from the end of Nori's braided pubic hair. Nori groaned, "You infuriating brute, that'll be a completely tangled mess by the time we're done."

Dwalin ran his fingers through the wiry curls and gave a small tug in retaliation, "Hush." He let his weight settle over the other dwarf to keep him from struggling too much and moved his fingers from the curls and wrapped it around the both of their erections. He ran his thumb over the tip of Nori's cock and felt the other dwarf squirm against him.

Dwalin bit and sucked at Nori's neck, his right hand speeding up his strokes as he marked the smaller dwarf. He continued stroking and twisting his fist while Nori thrust slowly up into his hand. Dwalin groaned when he felt the hot rush in his hand and against his stomach when Nori came. The spunk made Dwalin's strokes slippery quick and he came shortly after into the curls at Nori's groin with a low groan.

He felt Nori's shaky exhale against his collar bone before hearing a frustrated, "Are you serious?"

Dwalin bit gently at Nori's nose before releasing his wrists and collapsing beside him, "I'll help clean it la'er."

"Ya want me to stay till morning?"

Dwalin threw his arm across Nori's chest, pulled him closer against his own and nodded against the bruised neck, "Bilbo would probably have mentioned his thoughts to everyone else eventually. Might as well surprise 'em instead." Besides, Dwalin had the odd desire for the rest of the company to know. Part of him dreaded the reactions of the others, but he did not at all fancy sneaking around behind their backs.

Nori huffed, "You're such an ass."

Dwalin smiled and bit lazily at Nori's collar bone, humming in agreement, "Good night." he eventually mumbled. He curled toward the warmth of the other dwarf, lightly dozing by the time he heard Nori's own soft "G'night".


	3. Everyone's business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after as seen by other members of the company.

Oin rolled over as he began to wake slowly. He blinked his eyes and gazed around the dimly lit hall. His eyes eventually stopped on the bedroll beside him where two familiar faces that he was accustomed to seeing argue lay beside each other. He closed his eyes. It was too early for this.

-

Bilbo barely spared a glance to the dwarves sleeping around him as he stood and made his way towards the kitchens. It was still early but Gandalf had made sure Beorn had shown the hobbit to the kitchens so that he could eat an early breakfast then take second breakfast with the dwarves when they woke. He walked softly between the sleeping dwarves, rubbing at his bleary eyes all the way.

He tiptoed around the kitchen, into the small pantry and made himself a small breakfast of thick bread slathered with honey, jam and molasses. He had woken up with quite a strong craving for sweets.

Bilbo nibbled at his bread while walking back to the area of the hall where he had been sleeping, hoping to get a bit more rest before second breakfast. He took special care not to drop any crumbs onto his blanket, crouching towards the floor as slowly as he could. Half-way down he spotted the outline of a sleeping dwarf that was rather larger than it should have been. He squinted toward the far corner and fell onto his backside with an "oof!" when he realized what he was looking at.

Bilbo blinked in surprise toward where Dwalin and Nori were curled up together, hardly noticing when jam began to drip onto the wool bedspread near his feet. He quickly finished the last of his breakfast in two large bites before pulling himself back to his feet and moving toward where Bofur was sleeping just a couple bedrolls away.

Bildo nudged Bofur with his foot, whispering for him to be quiet when the dwarf finally blinked up towards him. Bilbo gestured frantically toward the far corner as Bofur sat up in his bed and eyed the hobbit. The dwarf finally turned to look where Bilbo was pointing. Bofur's eyebrows furrowed as he worked out what he was supposed to be looking at, then flew up behind his bangs when he figured out what he was seeing. He glanced up at the happy, somewhat smug hobbit and smirked, "Tha's nice."

"You're not surprised?"

Bofur shrugged, "Not really. After ye mentioned it that first time it rather made sense."

Bilbo gave a disappointed sigh, "Yes but now they've finally figured it out. Might be nice. Maybe things'll calm down a bit."

Bofur snorted, "Those two? Nah, I imagine they'll always fight with each other." he sighed, "Tell ye what. Next time you wake me up to point out a cuddling pair of men can I be a part of the couple in question?"

Bilbo shook his head with a snort, "Go back to bed Mister Bofur."

Bofur gave an exaggerated sigh and softly whined, "Bilboooooo..." in low tone and a childish manner.

Bilbo rolled his eyes, "I'll see what I can do." he said, ignoring the silly wink the dwarf gave him in response and returned to his own bedroll.

-

The hall was still fairly dark when Dori woke, though he couldn't be sure whether that was due to the time of day or the low number of proper windows within the hall. He glanced first to where Ori slept, checking his brother was still there, then looked to his right where Nori's bedroll was laid out but Nori himself was missing. For the first time in his life Dori was surprised by his brother's absence.

Dori turned frantically to search the room for his brother, genuine concern growing when he did not see his brother lounging by the fire or bustling about doing Mahal knows what before anyone else had woken up.

The bizarre thought crossed his mind that Dwalin would probably be able to find his brother for him when his eyes fell across the larger dwarf's sleeping form. Dwalin was one of the few dwarves who had managed to catch Nori in a chase. He doubled back when he registered how large Dwalin had looked beneath his blanket. Dori glanced over to where Bombur was sleeping to gage a comparison and found that the shape beneath Dwalin's blanket was larger than even Bombur. No matter how Dwalin laid down that was not something he himself could accomplish.

Dori crept closer as suspicion sank into his mind, fully formed when he was close enough to confirm that his brother was indeed sharing Dwalin's bed. Dori shook his head. Only Nori would think sleeping with someone who had hated you for years to be a good idea. He softly groaned and murmured, "Nori, you fool."

Dori carefully tip-toed back to his own bedside to begin dressing for the day. He glanced at Ori. How was Dori supposed to explain this to him? He had managed to keep Nori's promiscuity a secret from Ori when he was younger; Ori was always entertaining unrealistically romantic notions, but now Nori had picked the habit back up while travelling in such a small group and Dori had no hope of keeping it from Ori if he woke up to see his older brother with the guard. Ori would inevitably build a ridiculous tale of pining in his mind only to see it crushed when Nori and Dwalin continued to hate each other; they would shatter Ori's idealized view of love.

Dori took a deep breath. He had to trust that Nori would not be too obvious. He had always been a great brother to Ori despite his dishonourable choices throughout the rest of his life.

Dori took another breath.

Dori needed a cup of tea.

-

Balin smiled bemusedly down at where his younger brother slept wrapped around the man he had been chasing through the streets of Ered Luin for the better part of 20 years. Whether his brother had been aware of his attraction at the time or not his entire obsession with catching the thief suddenly made much more sense to the older dwarf.

Balin shook his head and walked away from the sleeping dwarves to pour himself a cup of tea and start his day.

-

When Balin entered the kitchen he found Dori with a pot of tea already made and a cup of his own prepared. They nodded to each other in silent acknowledgement, Dori with a small frown and Balin with a soft smile.

-

Gloin didn't begin to wake until the first half of the company had woken and begun readying themselves for breakfast. He squinted at the bedroll to his left, only to see the two youngest of Durin's line getting dressed and teasing one another. He grunted and turned over, determined to take advantage of this morning and sleep a while longer. Gloin frowned at the empty space where Oin had been sleeping earlier and shook his head, his brother had always been an early riser. He frowned as his focus turned to the space past his brother's where Dwalin had either gained two hundred pounds or another dwarf had climbed into bed with him.

Gloin was hardly surprised when the two dwarves began to wake and he discovered it was Nori who was sprawled across his cousin. Dwalin had always exhibited an odd fixation with Nori and Nori had certainly antagonised Dwalin enough that Gloin could guess that the fixation had been mutual.

Gloin listened as he attempted to return to sleep. He had to resist laughing when he heard Dwalin complaining for Nori to "Get the hell off of" him and his following yelp of pain when Nori retaliated.

He smiled when moments later they formally wished each other good morning and moved to return to their clothes from the night before. The whole thing made him rather home-sick. Gloin had been missing his wife something awful, and watching the two dwarves moving around one another reminded him of what he would usually be doing at this time of day. Though thankfully he and his wife argued far less in the mornings than those two.

Gloin's eyes drifted shut as his mind wandered from his friends to his lovely wife's flushed cheeks and lopsided smile when she was still tired. He smiled as he thought of the way the hair on the left side of her face would flatten as she slept and how endearing it looked when she finally sat upright.

His day dreams drifted to thoughts of breakfast with his wife and son, then slowly became unravelled, less concrete dreams as he finally achieved sleep once more.

-

Ori rubbed at his eyes as he watched the rest of the dwarves coming to life. He tilted his head in slight confusion as he watched Nori and Dwalin awake from the same bed and get dressed together.

Ori had once read a book about something like this. About a man and woman who hated each other, but when they really got to know one another they fell in love. Ori smiled, he thought it was rather nice. It was like the book was saying that to love is much easier than to hate.

He watched the two bustle about bickering, their words not having become any nicer but lacking the anger they used to have.

Ori smiled at the two, trying to think of what had come next in the story. Ori paused his thought as he watched his brother closely. Ori had made a habit of watching Nori whenever he came home to visit. Nori was a master of talking without really saying anything so Ori had had to glean the truth from his facial expressions and body language.

They were still subtle though, Nori was almost as good at lying with his body as he was with his words. But this morning Nori seemed genuinely happy. And relaxed. Ori almost hadn't recognised the meaning behind Nori's expressions because they were so rare.

Ori furrowed his brow with resolve. He had to do his part to ensure that Nori remained happy. He'd have to speak with Dwalin.

 

II

 

Dori had cornered Dwalin shortly after lunch, sitting beside him on a bench near the honey combs where he was smoking. They sat in silence for several long moments, smoking their pipes and watching bees fly to and from their hives. Their constant buzzing filling the silence between the two dwarves.

In the end Dori hadn't needed to say anything. He simply waited until Dwalin had turned further towards him and given Dwalin a fairly impressive frown and Dwalin had nodded, as if he knew exactly what Dori would do to him should he cause problems with his brother. He probably did, Dori's strength was known well amongst their kin and Dwalin had a brother of his own.

Dori had finished his pipe and stood, bowing to the other dwarf in farewell and left to return to his brothers.

-

Ori surprised Dwalin by taking his oldest brother's place on the bench beside him shortly after Dori himself had left. Of the Brothers Ri Ori was the brother who Dwalin undeniable got along with best. Dwalin could easily say he was fond of the young dwarf, his innocence and calm had reminded him of what he imagined his own brother might have been like as a child.

The young dwarf was clearly nervous but gained the courage to speak up to Dwalin regardless of his uncertainties.

"I know Nori isn't the most noble of dwarves, and he's caused a lot of problems for Dori, but he's been a good brother. He's had a rough life and he doesn't need any more trouble." Ori said, fiddling with a quill he had pulled out of his coat pocket to keep his nervous fingers busy while he spoke. He took a deep breath, "Remember that our adventure will be remembered as I write it. If you hurt him legend will not recall fondly of Dwalin son of Fundin." He looked pointedly into Dwalin's eyes while his hands continued their busy turning of the quill.

Ori nodded stiffly before his face broke into a shy smile, "Bilbo sent me to fetch you. He wants us to have something called "elevenses" with him before noon. They're setting out tea and cakes as we speak."

Dwalin watched, hardly able to speak a word, as the younger dwarf left to join the others. He sat numbly on the bench considering Ori's words. Dwalin had expected to receive such a speech from Dori but not Ori. It hadn't even occurred to Dwalin that Ori would threaten anyone let alone do it so effectively.

Dwalin rubbed at his neck while shaking his head in slight shock and looking after where Ori had left. Dwalin snuffed out his pipe and stood to follow, hoping he would not be questioned too thoroughly about his relationship with Nori while he ate.

 

III

 

Elevenses had proven to be a pleasant affair. Beorn had provided them with a number of strong teas and many spiced cakes and sweet cheeses. Bilbo had regaled the company on the various meals that hobbits took in a day. Discussing at length what was eaten when as well as the hobbit philosophies of why they ate when they did.

For the first time that Dwalin could recall Bombur had actively participated in the conversation despite the presence of food. He told the hobbit of their custom of cooking large pots of stewed meals that simmered all through the day and could be eaten whenever one found themselves hungry; Bombur spoke of his own passion for crusty breads that would not go stale while he and Bofur work.

Dwalin found himself only half paying attention to the conversation. He had never been the most skilled of cooks and much of their discussion revolved around seemingly foreign words like "yeast" and "germ". Dwalin was seated beside his brother and Thorin, the three of them eating quietly as they ate. Balin was looking at his plate, seemingly lost in thought; Thorin was watching Dwalin and Dwalin had wound up watching Nori who was seated on the other end of the table between his brothers, much to their apparent approval. Nori actually looked quite bored by the entire ordeal, rolling his eyes for Dwalin to see while Dori ranted enthusiastically to him about one thing or another.

Dwalin felt Thorin lean towards him, "Care to explain what exactly is going on with you and the middle Ri brother?"

Dwalin shrugged, "Dunno really. He still gets on my nerves, we somehow just wound up channelling our anger in a slightly different way last night." he felt rather silly saying it, but there was really no other way to look at it.

Thorin raised a rather disbelieving eyebrow, "Will you continue?"

"I don't see why not."

"But you don't care for him?"

Dwalin frowned at that. He hesitated, "I don't know. But for what it's worth, this is already the longest relationship I've been in."

Thorin gave a huff of amusement, "Are you counting that time you put your fist to his face as your first date?"

Dwalin laughed and shook his head, "O'course not." He paused, wondering how honest he should be with his friend. He spoke softly when he finally explained, "Neither of us left in the middle of the night."

Thorin frowned sadly at his friend. They really were such a miserable pair. He clapped Dwalin's shoulder and gave a small false laugh, "Then I suppose it would only be appropriate to wish you luck. 

"And I will most definitely need it." Dwalin gave a huff, "I honestly don't know what is going on."

 

III

 

Dwalin gave a grunt as Nori slid into the seat beside him after their kinsmen began filtering out of the hall to digest their dinner before heading to bed. They hadn't spoken with each other since they had woken up that morning, "You're brother is terrifying." he grumbled.

"Ah, threatened to tear you limb from limb, has he?" Nori shook his head, "He's not very subtle. Did he break anything in order to show you that he was indeed capable of following through with the threat? He does that sometimes..."

Dwalin groaned and shook his head in disagreement, "I'm not talking about Dori."

"What, Ori?" Nori crossed his arms and leant backwards slightly, "Huh. What'd he do?"

"He threatened to write me into his account of the journey in a negative light. So that generations of dwarves would read of the reclaiming of Erebor and would think badly of me." He paused, "Not in so many words."

Nori whistled, impressed, "Whaddaya know. Really hadn't expected him to give you a talk."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Nori asked, mildly perplexed.

"No one threatened you then?" Dwalin asked, assuming the other dwarf's confusion meant just that.

Nori frowned and shook his head, "I don't think so. Unless Balin was threatening me this morning when he poured me a cup of tea and gave me a pat on the back. If that was a threat I'll be honest: it went right over my head."

Dwalin shook his head, "No no, he wouldn't have been too worried about it." He trailed off as the animals living in Beorn's hall came to take away the dishes and food left around them.

"I'll never get used to watching that." Nori grumbled.

"Neither will I." They both watched a line of dogs walk back to the kitchen with bowls balanced upon their backs, "So uh... should I expect you tonight?"

"Would you want me to be there?"

"Would you like to be there?" Dwalin asked, unsure whether he wanted to steal the dwarf and run to bed right that moment or if he wanted to push the thief away and never think of it again.

"Yes."

"Then yes." He stated, reassured to know that at least one of them knew what they wanted.

Nori nodded and glanced toward where their company had set up for sleep and shook his head when Dori's still standing figure became apparent, "I'll have to sneak over later tonight. Dori might not have threatened you but he's certainly been keen on keeping me busy today."

Dwalin nodded, "I had assumed it was just a one off."

"Don't be an idiot. I'm hardly finished with ye yet." Nori stood at that and leaned to kiss the other dwarf, biting at Dwalin's lips until they parted and he was able to thrust his tongue into Dwalin's mouth and against his teeth. It was short but emphasized his point before he walked away to where Dori was now standing with his hands on his hips and a frown on his face.

Dwalin rubbed at his lips and watched the smaller dwarf walk away, wondering how long it would take Nori to slip away from his brothers and suddenly looking forward to the coming night.

-

Nori was nearly to where his brother's were stripping into their underclothes when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him aside. He turned to look up into the cold blue eyes of Thorin, his soon to be king. He opened his mouth in surprise, preparing a quick, slightly sarcastic greeting.

Thorin interrupted his thoughts before he had the chance to speak, "I'm not going to threaten you. I don't think it would work and I'm sure Dwalin would think it a ridiculous sentiment on my part." He frowned down at Nori, "I don't know what you two are doing, but if you continue there will come a time when Dwalin will need you and you had better be there." He stepped back and away, "Do we understand each other?"

Nori nodded hesitantly, "I believe so?" he wasn't so sure. In fact he had no idea really what Thorin meant to imply. But regardless of what Thorin might have claimed, threat had been clearly implied.

-

It was a long time into the night when Nori finally slipped into Dwalin's bed, hands moving slower than the night before and the expression of one trying to understand a particularly difficult puzzle upon his face.


	4. A Hot Hazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin learns a bit more about Nori's past.

That third day in Beorn's halls brought a heavy heat to the valley that left many of the dwarves stripped of their overcoats. Most of the company had fled outside to lay about in the shade of the nearby forest. By noon Nori had stripped himself of even his long undergarments and donned a pair of loose linen pants he had packed but hadn't expected to use. They were well worn and a dusty blue grey colour.

Nori had spent the rest of his afternoon wandering through the nearby forests, his tunics discarded along with the rest of his travelling clothes and his bare feet sinking into the soft moss of the woods. When Nori returned to the hall for their evening meal he was unsurprised to find that within the hall the heat was even more stifling. He was suddenly glad to be wearing as little clothing as possible, disregarding the stares of his still mostly dressed companions as he took his seat at the table and dug right in.

Dori had looked suitably appalled by Nori's lack of apparel, but Nori could see the way his brother was sweating and shifting with discomfort in the heat and knew that if his brother was not so concerned about behaving in an acceptable way around these noble dwarves he would be stripped out of his layers just like Nori.

Nori had been grabbing another piece of duck when Bilbo had leaned towards him over the table. Bilbo eyed him thoughtfully before saying, "Nori, you seem quite a bit thinner than... everyone else."

Nori smiled softly at the hobbit's concern, Bilbo himself had been eating almost constantly since they had arrived at beorn's hall and already seemed rounder than when they had arrived. Nori glanced down at himself, he had always been a bit lean but his stomach was now almost completely flat. He sighed, "I was travelling through Harad before I returned and joined this quest. Their food is filling but it doesn't stick to the stomach like dwarf or hobbit dishes."

Bilbo seemed surprised, "You've travelled to Harad?"

Fili and Kili both perked up and listened in, Kili asking, "Isn't it dangerous?"

Nori scoffed, "No more than anywhere else. Every city has its criminals and every road has its bandits." he sighed wistfully, “I'm sure ye've heard some horrible things, everyone has, but it was beautiful. The people were lovely.” he smiled at that, “I may have lost weight but they certainly never let me go hungry.”

Ori piped in at this, “He's not exaggerating either. After he declared he was going to travel to Harad we didn't see him for five years. Dori thought he was dead.”

Dori gaped, “I did no such thing!”

Nori rolled his eyes and Ori shook his head, “You never said so. But I can usually tell what you're thinking.”

“What on earth were you doing for five years?” Bilbo gasped.

Ori grinned, “Nori worked as a performer.”

Dori's eyes widened as he snapped, “Enough.” At his outburst a hush had fallen over the table and many a pair of eye turned to glance at their end of the table.

Nori frowned and eyed the glass to his right as Ori huffed in anger. Apparently that was the end of the discussion on Harad. Bilbo frowned in disappointment and turned to look at Bofur for an explanation, but the dwarf could only shrug.

-

Nori wasn't surprised when he heard Bilbo and Ori following him outside to smoke. The three sat down in the soft grass. Bilbo and Nori lit their pipes as Ori gazed at the stars. They sat quietly through the first couple of puffs on their pipe. It was as though they had all unanimously decided to wait for Dwalin, who had been intently listening to their conversation inside, to join them.

Dwalin's curiosity had eventually won and he sat himself beside Nori and lit his own pipe, looking briefly at the stars and then back to his companions. The moon was almost full and he could see clearly in the warm night.

Finally Bilbo turned to the two brothers and wondered aloud, “Why did Dori insist you stop talking about Harad?”

Nori sighed, “Dori has had a hard time believing my stories of the south. And hasn't understood what little I've said on the matter.” He gave a snort, “Plus he considered my performances improper.”

Dwalin shifted at that and frowned toward Nori, “What did you do?”

Nori chuckled softly as he shook his head and replied, “I'll have you know I am a very talented dancer.” Dwalin snorted and Nori nudged the Hobbit with his foot, “That's another reason my stomach is so flat.”

Bilbo tried to imagine the dwarf dancing the quick and loose dances of the hobbits; He found himself stifling laughter at the mental image of Nori skipping around with his braids bouncing around wildly.

“Why would Dori consider that improper?” Dwalin asked over Bilbo's giggling.

Nori eyed the larger dwarf uncertainly before carefully answering, “It was a form traditionally danced by women to strengthen their bodies for childbearing and such.” Nori paused to let his audience digest this fact, “Occasionally men take up the art but not often.”

“What made ye start?”

Nori took a deep breath of smoke, letting in seep from his lips as he continued, “When I finally reached Karna an older woman who knew a passable amount of the common tongue invited me to take supper with her and stay in her home for the night. Turned out she had been a dancer when she was young. She taught a handful of girls in the city. When I expressed interest in the art she offered to teach me some of the basics. And then I enjoyed it so she gave me room and board and trained me.” Nori didn't mention that he had been interested so that he might learn to move his hips in a way that he could pass as a female dwarf. In his line of work you never knew what kind of disguise you might need but Dwarves traditionally did not look fondly on those who dressed as the opposite gender. Caused too much confusion.

Nori gave a shrug, “I gained quite a following actually. Made good money too. Turns out the few dwarf tribes of Harad have had little cause to leave their mountains and mingle with the menfolk, so my presence alone was a bit of a novelty. But then when I started performing a dance that was associated with women it garnered rather a lot of attention. They love oddities down there.”

Bilbo was still having a hard time picturing what kind of dancing Nori could have been doing, “Could you give us a demonstration?”

Nori hesitated a moment. It really wasn't something he would consider had he been in the company of any other dwarves. But Ori was his brother and Bilbo was a complete outsider. And Dwalin, well, Dwalin wasn't likely to judge him for it now that they were cavorting together. He nodded his head, “Ori, have you got your flute with you?”

“No, but I could run and get it?”

“Make sure no one follows ye. Wouldn't want t' do this for too many others.” He turned to Bilbo, “It's not like those bouncy dances you have in the Shire, it's very slow. It's all about precise muscle control.”

Dwalin spoke then, “Why don't ye want the rest to see you?”

“Like I said, it's a dance developed by women, and most of the movements are in the hips. Lots o' people think its a very sexual dance.” Dwalin's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise while Nori shrugged, “I never thought of it that way until I was in a small pub in Minas Tirith where some women were performing a similar style for the patrons and I saw the way the men leered at them.”

"So you stopped?" Dwalin asked with a heavy frown.

Nori shrugged, "They were very unpleasant." Ori returned before he could elaborate. Nori turned to look at his brother and asked, "Do you remember the song of the speckled beetle?" When Ori nodded eagerly Nori easily rose to his feet and moved out in front of his small audience. He gave a jaunty bow before straightening his back and shoulders.

"Do you want me to add any ornamentation to the song?" Ori asked.

Nori nodded, "Start slow and simple and work up to it."

Ori lifted his flute to his lips and spoke softly over the mouthpiece, "one two, two two..." and then played the first note, a pause and then the second note. With each note Nori's hips moved up or down depending on the note. They were simple movements but seemed incredibly precise. His body shifting left and right to the beat.

When Ori stopped pausing for silence between notes Nori's hips began to move in slow, smooth circles and twists.

With every repeat of the main melody Ori added more and more trills and notes, improvising and changing certain parts. Bilbo sat amazed when it only took Nori a second to catch on to new changes in the song and shift his pose to accommodate the change. As the song became more and more complex Nori's movements sped and his entire body became involved, only to suddenly freeze all movement whenever he pleased to dance with only the planes of his stomach. Nori would make his stomach roll with the melody or flutter wildly with strings of quick quarter-notes.

Bilbo would never have thought that the stocky bodies of dwarves could ever move as gracefully as Nori did.

Dwalin sat in stunned silence. For the first time in his life Nori was letting him see something of his personal life, and Dwalin was realizing just how much he didn't know about the dwarf he had taken up with these last couple of days. Dwalin had always recognized that Nori was attractive but right now he was absolutely beautiful.

By the time Ori had finished the song Nori was breathing quickly and smiling. He jumped down into another bow when the last note was played and grinned.

Dwalin stayed silent through Bilbo's rapid applause and Ori's giggling, staring quietly up at the other dwarf. Nori was clearly happy, smiling openly as he humoured Bilbo and gave another smaller bow. Dwalin watched as Nori glanced hesitantly in his direction, clearly concerned about his silence. Eventually Nori straightened and looked right into Dwalin's eyes and raised an eyebrow. Dwalin smiled softly at the defiant look, "That was beautiful." He stated simply.

Nori's mouth returned to a soft smile before sharpening into the smirk he always used to rile the larger dwarf, "Are you surprised?"

"A bit."

Nori scoffed, stretching his arms above his head and arching his back, "Liar." he turned to Bilbo, "Is yer curiosity sufficiently satisfied, master Hobbit?"

Bilbo glanced between Nori and Dwalin and smirked, "Hardly, I'm sure you have many other stories to tell."

"Not t'night, I don't."

Bilbo huffed and stood, "Then I must say good night, I am tired and I will surely fall asleep without exciting tales to keep me awake." He nudged Ori's shoulder as he passed, "C'mon, you look even more tired than I do. Let's leave these old grouchy dwarves to their bickering."

Dwalin growled, "Good riddance." as Ori and Bilbo moved back into the glow of the wooden hall.

"Oh please," Nori muttered, "You're terribly fond of the both o' them."

Dwalin stood, head shaking as he moved to follow the others, "Come along, thief."

-

The hall was dark when they crept back inside. As Nori moved to return to where they had been sleeping throughout their stay Dwalin tugged sharply at his arm and pulled him away from the sleeping hall and into a small, dark and cramped room that smelled faintly of potatoes, "Where are we?" Nori whispered into the dark.

Nori could feel Dwalin shrug against him, the cramped quarters keeping them pressed fairly close, "Small pantry I found earlier." He wrapped his arms against Nori's waist, "It's not ideal but at least it's private."

Nori threw his hands up against Dwalin's chest when the larger dwarf leant forward, "I just remembered somethin', hang on a moment."

Dwalin stood, fairly perplexed as Nori all but ran out the small door into the larger hall. Dwalin watched, impressed by how quietly Nori could move at such a swift speed. It was not but a moment later that Nori reappeared clutching a small tin jar and a lit candle and shut the door. Dwalin frowned at the tin as Nori set the candle on a nearby shelf, "What's that?"

Nori shoved the tin into Dwalin's hand before tugging him down into a quick kiss and answering, "It's an ointment we can use for slick that I stole from Oin."

"Just now?"

Nori snorted and shook his head, "Took it when everyone was bathing in the river."

Dwalin tried to recall when Nori could have managed that. He had been watching Nori throughout most of their stop at the river and couldn't imagine when Nori found the time to go searching through Oin's things, "When?"

Nori laughed casually, "Can't tell you that, can I?"

Dwalin frowned, "We weren't even on good terms back then."

Nori grinned, the light of the candle making his face seem sharper and dangerous, "Doesn't mean I wasn't makin' plans."

Dwalin shook his head and pulled Nori into a biting kiss, turning them to press the smaller dwarf against a space of wall between two sets of shelves. Nori pulled back to look to either side, he seemed to judge the distance between them and each shelf to be suitable as he then slid his loose pants off into a puddle on the floor, naked in just a second.

Dwalin groaned with appreciation. They hadn't been able to see each other well when they slept together in the main hall with the other dwarves. Dwalin was thrilled to finally see in detail the body he already knew the feel of.

The most appealing thing about Nori was that his body was vastly different than Dwalin's; He was shorter and leaner than Dwalin and his stomach was flat and defined in a way that Dwalin had never seen before on another dwarf. Nori was beautiful in a very unconventional way.

Dwalin slid his hands down Nori's thick hairy thighs before hoisting him upwards, back against the wall and legs clasped to either side of Dwalin's hips. He loosened the grip of his right hand only after he had felt Nori's legs tighten around him and handed Nori the tin of slick, "Open tha' for me, will ya?" Nori quickly opened the tin with a sharp twist of his wrist before holding it aloft for Dwalin to use.

The ointment was greasy on Dwalin's fingers and smelt faintly of mint as he rubbed his fingers together. Nori slipped his hands down towards where the ties of Dwalin's trousers were just barely visible beneath Dwalin's rucked up shirt and Nori's own erection and pulled the ties loose. With that finished Nori slid his arms around the larger dwarf's shoulders and thrust lightly against the rough fabric across Dwalin's stomach, "Hurry up, you."

Dwalin gave a grunt of agreement and slid his hand behind Nori and down his backside, fingers slipping between the crack of his ass and rubbing smoothly against the tight circle of muscle. Nori hummed and Dwalin pressed inward and slipped his middle finger past the tight ring and inside Nori's warm body. He thrust slowly with his hand, his pointer finger sliding around the outside of the entrance while his middle finger loosened the tight muscles till the pointer finger slipped in with ease.

Nori exhaled forcefully through his nose as Dwalin began to spread the two fingers apart from one another to further stretch and pull, making room for a third finger to press in with a twist of Dwalin's hand. Nori writhed happily as Dwalin's fingers pressed and rubbed against the soft walls surrounding them. He groaned in frustration when Dwalin showed no signs of replacing his fingers with something larger, "I think if I can take three of yer beastly fingers it's time ta move on."

Dwalin laughed softly before asking, "Tha' depends on how rough you were wanting this." to which Nori responded with a raised brow and a disbelieving look. Dwalin nodded, "Very well then." He carefully shifted Nori higher up against his torso before fumbling with his trousers and pulling out his own erection. He scooped out more of the ointment, filling the small cabinet with the smell of sweet herbs, and then slid his hand over himself until he was slippery with slick. He disregarded the sound of the tin clacking against the wooden floor where Nori tossed it away and thrust up into the soft heat.

It took very little time before Dwalin was thrusting fast and rough, Nori's legs tightening more and more as they moved and the air hanging heavy with their laboured breathing. At Nori's first groan of pleasure Dwalin sped even further aiming as best he could with his hips for the spot that he hoped would make Nori scream; he got a startled shout and a bruising bite on his neck for his efforts.

Nori grasped at the rough fabric clinging to Dwalin's sweat covered back and moaned softly into Dwalin's neck, biting at the mark he had left until it was bright red with the promise of a bruise. He could feel the pressure in his stomach growing as his stones drew tight against his body and the material of Dwalin's clothes rubbed ruthlessly against his sensitive prick. He grasped at Dwalin's back, hands shaped like claws as the pressure released and he came across Dwalin's chest with a sudden cry.

Dwalin groaned at the pain in his back and neck and the pleasure in his groin as Nori's body tightened around him. He continued thrusting. Faster and faster and rougher and rougher until finally he spurt thickly into Nori's limp and tired body, the both of them slumping against the wooden wall now sticky with sweat.

They carefully disentangled from one another, checking quickly for any injuries and smiling faintly when they found none. Once they had redressed and everything was in order they snuffed out the candle, moved carefully back into the main hall and then into bed. They argued briefly about how they were sleeping, but eventually the heat drove them apart and they drifted to sleep with just a thin linen sheet to separate their bodies from the open air of the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I wrote belly dancing Nori; no I'm not going to apologise. I will however apologise about the very slightly late update and the fact that this might happen a lot since the weather is finally nice and I messed up my writing schedule by taking a camping trip. Hopefully today will have put me back on track.
> 
> Also, the song I imagined Ori playing was Bubamara, of which I have heard many different variations and is usually pretty fun to dance to.


	5. Through Bars of Silk and Iron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy. Well I'm back. I'm so sorry about how long this took me to update. I'm not crazy about this chapter since every word of it was written out of sheer stubbornness in the face of writer's block and it still took me two months to finish. But hey, on the upside there's more smut.

A heavy rain had swept through in the early morning leaving the coming day cold and windy. The dwarves peered out of the hall at the bleak weather they were preparing to travel through. The group found themselves slow to ready themselves, dragging their feet as the heavy winds whipped at the trees outside. They were grateful to find themselves provided with ponies by Beorn, though they were not going to be able to take them into the dark wood ahead.

The ponies were loaded with packs and dwarves, the rain pelted against woollen hoods travelling in single file. When the company stopped for camp they fell asleep in damp clothes and soggy bedrolls with only the lukewarm heat of a fizzling and sputtering fire to warm them. Though the skies were clear the next day moods were sore from the difficult night's sleep. 

They had just begun returning to the ponies after their first break of the day when Nori felt Dwalin approach him as he tightened the packs on his pony. His presence seemed thick and obvious despite the larger dwarf's silence. Nori turned, frowning at Dwalin's gloomy countenance. “What's wrong?” he asked.

Dwalin sighed, “Look, I don't know when ye took it but jus' give it back, all right?”

Nori frowned, face twisting confusion, “What are ya talking about?”

Dwalin's eyes rolled and his head shook, “Don't give me that.”

Nori shifted as a sick lump sank into his stomach, rising back up to stick at the base of his throat when he responded, “I haven't stolen from anyone since the river. I don't know what you're talking about.”

Dwalin frowned, nodding sharply before stomping back to his own pony without saying anything more.

Nori swallowed silently and turned back to his pony, mounting carefully and staring at his hands as they set off.

-

Nori was surprised the feel Dwalin settle down beside him later that night as he was laying out the furs of his bed roll. It had seemed like Dwalin was planning to spend the evening in the company of his brother. “I owe you an apology.” Dwalin said. Nori nodded silently. “Turns out there's a hole in the lining of one of my packs. Some things slipped through and settled into the padding along the bottom.”

“What was it?”

Dwalin shook his head, “Doesn't matter, I overreacted.”

Nori took a breath, “Sure.” he gave a nod, “Was there anything else ya needed?”

Dwalin patted Nori lightly on the shoulder and stood, “Nah, tha's it. I'll see ye in the morning.”

Nori watched Dwalin wonder back to his brother and muttered a faint “Sleep well.” before flopping on top of his furs and turning away from the fire. 

II

Rustling to the left of their path had Dwalin's hands tightening where they held onto the hands of Balin behind him and Nori ahead of him. They were still travelling on the road they had been instructed to take despite the many arguments that had now been had over whether this was truly the wisest course or not. Food was nearly gone and there seemed to be no end to the dark forest. Dwalin was sure that if it hadn't been for the ominous sounds of the forest on either side of them they would have wandered into the darkness in desperation. 

Dwalin slid his thumb along the ridge of Nori's knuckles, focusing on the hand beneath his in an attempt to ignore the echoing snap of a branch in the distance. 

Dwalin frowned at the slight hand within his. He glanced down into the dark, attempting to view the difference in size between his hand and Nori's. Dwalin knew he was large for a dwarf, but even Balin's hand held within his left did not feel so small. He moved his thumb to trace the first of Nori's fingers. Dwalin pinched lightly at it, feeling the small bones beneath the skin, delicate compared to the rest of the bones in the dwarven body.

Nori gave a huff, the noise surprising in the silence, "What are you thinking?" he asked, the first words spoken since they had woken earlier that morning.

"You have very small hands."

"I prefer the term 'nimble'." Nori growled without any bite. 

Dwalin smiled, it had been too long since he last heard any humour in the voices of his companions. He heard Dori grunt from past Nori and Ori, "Nori was always smaller than the average dwarf."

Dwalin laughed as he heard Bofur's chuckle from farther back in the line. It was a tentative truce, this nervous amusement. Ever since the food had gone any attempt at conversation had turned to argument. A sharp pang of hunger reminded Dwalin why the stretch of a smile on his face felt so foreign.

Nori turned at the feel of Dwalin's fist tightening around his fingers, "Are ya all right?"

Dwalin shook his head, "No worse than anyone else."

Nori lifted his hand and pressed a quick kiss to Dwalin's fingers before falling silent once more as they pushed onward.

-

The company stood huddled around each other whispering as they eyed the flickering lights in the distant forest. It did not appear to be on or near the trail ahead or behind them. They stared, the smell of roasting meat and strong wine wafting from the light. The sound of music and laughter could be heard. Whether or not these sensations were genuine Nori could not tell, but none of the others seemed to question their reality. It wasn't long before they had decided to move off trail towards the hope of food. 

Nori held tightly on to his siblings as they moved through the undergrowth, not allowing his eyes to rest on any one spot in hopes of anticipating any obstacles they might face.

"I don't like this." Dwalin growled from the back of the group.

"Nor I." Bofur agreed, his usually cheerful voice dark with trepidation.

They continued walking, the flickering light growing nearer and nearer. And then with one final enthusiastic flicker the lights went out.

Thorin roared while the rest cursed. The hobbit sighed, "All right, if we turn around now we may still find the trail." he spoke reasonably. The lights flickered back to life, as far away now as they had been when standing on the trail. Automatically the group began to move forward, "Yes, or we can continue the chase." Bilbo groaned.

They crept forward only for the lights to go out once more.

"We should try to keep following." someone whispered, Nori thought it might have been Kili. And so they tried, despite the darkness, to fumble toward their next meal. Their staggers increased as the ground beneath them changed. Fili fell and couldn't get up. The dwarf directly in front of Nori slumped and tripped Nori forward onto sticky mud. Very sticky mud. Nori frowned and pawed at the ground, hoping to understand and heard Bilbo shout "Everyone stop!"

Nori felt a pinch to his side and his vision went blacker than the night around him. 

-

The time spent escaping from the spiders and their webs felt like a hazy dream. The spider venom had left Nori's vision weak and his limbs shaky. He had been one of the last to be released, his brothers quickly pulling him into an embrace when he finally pulled the last of it from his arms. 

Their celebration was brief. Thorin was not to be found in the spiders' web. 

They moved on, hearts heavy with despair as they shuffled between trees in the dark forest, once again walking with hands clasped in single file. 

There was no fight left in the company when the elves surrounded them.

III

The first time Bilbo had appeared, quite out of thin air, outside Dwalin's cell had brought such a powerful sense of relief that Dwalin had been brought to his knees. Uncaring of the new bruises he had given himself he began immediately questioning the small man about how he had hidden himself, who all had been captured, how he had found Thorin, and at the end of it all a final, “is there anyway we could get real food?”

Bilbo had nodded eagerly with a small laugh, “They've got a rather large pantry I've been feeding myself with. I'll bring you something that isn't green.”

As Bilbo replaced the ring on his finger and disappeared Dwalin had a thought, “Wait... one more thing!”

-

“Dwalin wants to know if you've found a way out yet?”

Nori glanced toward Bilbo's voice. He couldn't see the hobbit but had no doubt he was there. He looked back to the small book he had nicked from a passing guard, “No, tell him that Elvish smiths seem to be far superior in locksmithing than he was. In fact, tell him these are the finest locks I've ever seen.”

“Are they?”

Nori shrugged, “Not particularly.” 

Nori heard the shuffle of feet as Bilbo lingered at his cell door, “You want him angry?”

Nori grinned and gave the metal bars where Bilbo stood his full attention, “Of course.”

-

Dwalin glared at the iron lock on his cell door, “He's not even trying is he?” he asked Bilbo.

Bilbo shrugged, “He seems to be in the middle of an interesting novel.”

-

“Dwalin has asked me to tell you that he thinks you're an apathetic and transparent knob of a liar ”

“Sounds like he used the entirety of his vocabulary on me. How sweet.” Nori tapped a finger to his chin thoughtfully, “Tell him I think he's an old troll's feeble left knee during a copious downpour.” he glanced toward Bilbo, “Have you got that?”

“What?” What kind of an insult was that? Bilbo ran what Nori said through his head again, attempting to remember the first letter of each word, “could you repeat that for me?”

-

When Bilbo had finally gotten his hand on a set of keys and come to release Dwalin it was with a grinning Nori standing immediately behind him and the majority of the company in a line behind him. Nori elbowed faintly at Bilbo's side, causing an exasperated sigh. Bilbo gave a weak smile, “Nori says you're as aggravating as goblin nasal singing.”

Dwalin paid no regard for the weary laughter from his kinsmen and grabbed Nori firmly by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a rough embrace, Clapping his hand to the slight shoulders beneath the thick wool tunic. He gave a half-hearted growl of protest when Nori gave him a firm pinch to his hip, “By my beard, you are the most infuriating dwarf known.”

Nori grinned, pulling away to give a nod of agreement, “I'd better be. Hate t'think what'd happen if ye met someone more irritating than I, I'd have to find someone else to argue with.”

Dwalin frowned and shook his head, “C'mon, let us not dawdle. Where is Thorin?”

“He'll be the last to join us, he is nearest the escape route. It was while I was visiting with him that I discovered the opportunity.” Bilbo said in a soft whisper while he ushered the group onward.

“And exactly how is it we will be leaving this place?”

Bilbo winced, “It's not ideal, but we couldn't wait hoping for a better opportunity. There is an opening into the river where they send back empty barrels to the nearby town. There was a feast tonight so there are now enough spare barrels for us to use.”

“And where did ye get the keys?”

He shrugged, “It's a feast, they're all drunk.”

Dwalin suppressed a hearty guffaw at that, “O'course the uppity folks couldn't hold their liquor.”

Bilbo wisely chose not to tell Dwalin just how much wine they had all been drinking and continued on to release Ori, Bofur, Gloin, and Thorin.

-

Dwarves in barrels. It was clear that Bilbo hadn't entirely considered how difficult it was going to be to convince the dwarves of this escape plan. Nori could clearly see Bilbo's frustration as he attempted to convince the group that yes, they would have to be sealed in with the lids on, and no there was no other way to keep most of the water out of the barrels. 

“Do we even need to keep out all the water?” Gloin mused.

“What if we kept them upright like open boats?” Fili asked.

Nori was happy to defend the hobbit's plan despite having little desire to enact it, “The shape would hardly stay upright and with our weight the barrel will be easy to sink once water can get in.”

Eventually Bofur stepped forward as the first to allow Bilbo to help him into a barrel and pound the lid into place, much to the surprise of no one.

IV

Nori flopped heavily onto the soft feather mattress, propelled by the large hand on his chest and followed shortly after by Dwalin's heavy form thumping beside him. He breathed in the musty smell of the rarely used mattress. The people of lake-town had provided them with the best lodgings they could on short notice; what had once been a luxurious boarding house had been hastily cleared of any signs of abandonment that had been left while the dwarves were treated to dinner with the master of the town. Though overly soft, the smell of the mattress provided a sense of familiarity that Nori was greatly relieved to have; the smell of mildew was the same no matter where he found himself. 

Dwalin groaned low in his throat, the deep sound seemed to buzz through Nori where Dwalin's chest brushed against his arm. Dwalin shifted, “This is a fair bit better than a dungeon floor.” He pulled himself up onto all fours and hovered over Nori, “Which is good because if I had attempted what I plan to do to you on hard stone my knees would not thank me in the morning.”

“Have you considered that you might be too old for whatever it is you're planning?” Dwalin snorted and grabbed a handful of Nori's hair, tugged his head back slightly and bit at his ear. Nori cleared his throat when Dwalin's fingers began to tug at the closures of his jacket, “If it's all the same I think I'd prefer to take care of that.” 

Dwalin nodded with a roll of his eyes and pulled back, watching as Nori rolled out from beneath him to carefully shed his clothes and fold them into a neat square pile, “What do you hide in there?” he asked.

Nori gave a quick wink as he turned back towards the bed, “It'll take a lot more convincing before I answer that question.” Dwalin leant forward, wrapped his right arm around Nori's thin waist and tossed him back to the head of the bed. Nori beamed up at Dwalin as the larger dwarf set to removing his own clothing, casually tossing heavy armour over his shoulder as if he could not hear the loud thud of metal against the wooden floor each time. Nori sighed, “Careful, the whole house will know what yer doin'”

“Ye'd like that, wouldn't you?”

Nori didn't answer, instead choosing to grab a handful of Dwalin's beard and pulling until he was hovering over Nori and kissing away the pained protests. Then, with a display of strength that clearly had caught Dwalin by surprise Nori flipped their bodies so that he sat triumphantly atop Dwalin's thighs. The slide of his hand through thick hair on the chest beneath him kept Dwalin from flipping them back over as Nori crawled backward down Dwalin's legs. 

“Ye should let yer hair down.” Nori heard from the head of the bed.

Nori hummed thoughtfully and rose to his knees, towering over the sprawled dwarf beneath him as he carefully tugged the various silver clasps from his hair and shook out the braids. Nori raised a questioning brow, the length of which was now tucked behind an ear to keep his vision clear, “Better?”

“Better.” Dwalin said.

Nori bent back down, his hair pooling into a curtain around his face and dragging across Dwalin's torso. Nori's nose pressed into the soft dent of Dwalin's navel and his teeth bit at his lower stomach. Nori grinned an open smile as he trailed his tongue down, pausing to enjoy the strangely sour yet pleasant smell of old sweat. He resisted the impatient press of Dwalin's hand in his hair and moved his hands from the mattress to trail and scratch through the hair on Dwalin's stomach. Nori could feel the slight touch of Dwalin's erection against his throat. He gave a hum before finally turning his attention to the insistent pressure beneath his chin.

Nori thrilled at the satisfied groan that reverberated so deeply through Dwalin's thick chest. It was one of the things Nori liked most about Dwalin. Nori had always enjoyed deep voices but Dwalin's size and the barrel of his chest kept his voice lower than was usual among dwarves. Nori loved that he could actually feel the sound rumbling through the body beneath him.

Nori kept his lips carefully wrapped around his teeth as he bobbed down slowly, tongue tracing the swell of Dwalin's cock as he worked more of the length into his mouth. He breathed deeply through his nose when the head pressed against the back of his throat. He paused, experimented with the stretch in his jaw for a moment; considering. He sucked inward sharply, his cheeks hallowed and Dwalin's knees pulled inward to press against Nori's shoulders. Nori shrugged slightly, enjoying the scratch of leg hair against his naked shoulders before opening his throat as if in preparation of a yawn and taking the head of Dwalin's prick just a bit farther into his mouth. 

Nori wouldn't be able to take in the whole of Dwalin, he knew that, but he certainly wished to try, though by the feel of Dwalin's stones and his own straining erection it wouldn't be today. 

Nori pulled himself away, running his hands over Dwalin's shaky thighs in order to soothe the deep frown on the other's face. Nori hopped from the bed to reach into his trouser pocket and retrieved a small bottle of oil he had stolen from the kitchens earlier in the day. He waved it faintly in the air as he crawled back onto the bed, “Didn't think I was goin' ta let you come without taking me, did ya?”

Dwalin gave a grunt of disapproval, “I was thinking we'd jus' go twice.”

Nori snorted in amusement as he threw a leg over Dwalin and straddled his lap, “Do ya think you could? I fear I've been underestimating yer stamina, master Dwalin.” Dwalin growled in response as Nori placed the bottle in his tattooed hand and his own hands against Dwalin's chest, “Well,” Nori said, “I won't make tha' mistake again.”

Dwalin uncorked the bottle and slid a drop of the oil between his fingers, “I'll see to it that ye don't.” Dwalin took a breath and frowned, pausing briefly before licking his pointer finger, “Is this olive oil?”

“It was the best thing I could find.”

Dwalin gave his fingers a thoughtful rub, “Should work.” He drizzled more oil onto his hand and lightly slapped Nori's hip with it's dry counterpart, “Sit up a bit.” When Nori rose to his knees Dwalin's fingers covered in the now warm oil moved back to prod at Nori's backside, gently sliding his fingers along the crease between the muscles of his ass.

Nori gave an impatient grunt, “You can go a bit quicker. I'd have thought it obvious by now that I like it a bit rough.”

“True.” Dwalin murmured before gesturing to the empty room and locked door, “But why rush?”

Nori smiled faintly and leaned back onto the slippery digits, “You old sap.” 

Dwalin grumbled and twisted his fingers, flexing them faintly and making no effort to dispute the statement. He moved quickly, stretching Nori as fast as he could. Nori smacked Dwalin's hand away as soon as he was satisfied and pushed himself back onto Dwalin.

Dwalin moved his hands to Nori's hips and watched silently as the smaller dwarf slowly sank down into the curve of Dwalin's hips. Dwalin breathed in sharply, holding as still as he could stand as he watched Nori hold himself upright as he adjusted to the intrusion, his shoulders shaking slightly and the muscles of his stomach twitching. Dwalin pressed his thumbs into the warm skin of Nori's hips and rubbed small circles into the muscles beneath, grinning when Nori relaxed across his lap. Dwalin poked him in the stomach, “Can you do that thing with your stomach while yer like this?” 

Nori gave a startled laugh and slowly rolled his stomach, earning him a sharp thrust and a tighter grip on his hips. He gave a considering look and raised himself up and then down again. Gave a small nod and then rose higher and then back down. Dwalin groaned. Nori rolled his hips forward and back, thoroughly enjoying the sight of the bigger dwarf laid out below him. Nori quickly found an easy rhythm and slid over Dwalin's length easily, leaning his elbows against Dwalin's knees for leverage when Dwalin's thighs pulled up to brush against Nori's sides. 

Dwalin watched carefully, waiting for an opportunity to reverse their positions and get Nori's upper body closer to him. As soon as Nori's thighs began to tremble with the strain of rocking himself he made his move, pulling himself up to wrap an arm around Nori's waist and pressing his left foot into he mattress to flip them over toward the right side. Dwalin gave a triumphant grin before pressing a rough kiss to Nori's lips and grabbing handfuls of the rich red brown hair now that it was finally in reach once more. Nori gave a breathless sigh as Dwalin began rolling his hips, giving small snaps forward when he was almost fully sheathed. 

Nori's fingers clung to the skin of Dwalin's back where his shoulder blades were writhing beneath as he moved his body over Nori. He clawed faintly as Dwalin's movements sped up, the sudden sting of the rough motions leaving Nori panting, heat curling in his thighs and stomach as Dwalin continued to tug at his hair and bite at his neck. Another rough thrust aimed to drag over the sensitive bundle of nerves in his gut and Nori was curling off the bed, heat pooling between his own stomach and Dwalin's.

Dwalin's hips stuttered and slowed as Nori's body tightened around him, pulling his orgasm from him and tipping him over the edge as he buried his face in Nori's hair and groaned into his ear. He hovered in an arch over the smaller body for a moment before slowly collapsing beside him, left arm looping lazily over Nori's hips as another soft groan slipped through his lips.

They lay there for several moments until the sweat on their skin became too cold and they had to shuffle around to pull the bedding out from under them and over their naked bodies. Neither spoke until Dwalin had almost slipped into sleep.

“I can't believe we made it this far.” Nori wondered aloud. Dwalin gave a grunt of acknowledgement. “We're all going to die.” Nori added.

Dwalin groaned and pulled the slight dwarf closer, “Go t' sleep, Nori.”

Nori nodded faintly, “Yeah, alrigh'.”

V

The glitter of the gold was as blinding as the sun on a good day. Beautiful yet immense. Dwalin had quite forgotten how much gold there had been within Erebor. He watched on as the group dispersed, each with his own torch. He felt the shift of coins beneath his feet as Nori moved to stand beside him, “Beautiful isn't it?” Dwalin whispered reverently. 

Nori hummed, “Indeed it is.”

What're ye going to do with your share?” Dwalin asked.

Nori snorted, “I haven't the faintest. What can you even do with that much?” He shrugged, “Still not sure I'm even going to accept it all.” Dwalin's surprised glance had him adding carefully, “Do not misunderstand me, I love gold. Love the feel of it in my hands, the cool touch of it on my body.” He lent forward to grab at a nearby object, “But most of this stuff is so unnecessary.”

Dwalin frowned, “Aren't most things you steal unnecessary? You certainly didn't gain yer reputation by stealing bread.”

Nori grinned at that, “True, but they were all things I could sell for gold to buy bread. Or things I wanted. But this stuff?”

“What about it?”

He held the golden object he had grabbed up for inspection, “Y'know I've never found meself thinking: Gosh, I'd sure like to have an emerald encrusted chamber pot.”

Dwalin frowned, “Is it really?” Nori nodded with an exaggerated expression of disgust as he dropped it back to the pile from whence it came. Dwalin spoke again, “Maybe we could find a pair of emerald encrusted hand-cuffs.”

“Is that a threat master Dwalin?”

“More of an offer really.”

Nori's smile was thick with promise as he leant forward, “Better get looking then.”


	6. Resisting Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of five armies and its aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small not about how I wrote goblins and orcs; though I believe they are the same race in the books and are only distinguished by size it seems like they are separate groups within the films so I wrote them as such but not explicitly if you prefer to read it as book canon.

Nori could feel the crunch of bone through the handle of his knife as it sunk into the back of a particularly clueless Goblin. How it had survived this long into the battle Nori didn't know, it had just been standing there watching without really taking the time to observe its surroundings. The body thumped to his feet, Nori stepped over it and moved toward where Dori and Ori were fighting a particularly nasty looking group of Goblins.

Not nasty dangerous, Dori was clearly having no trouble knocking them aside and Ori was doing surprisingly well with his borrowed war-hammer, but nasty in the warty smelly kind of way that Nori supposed was considered attractive amongst the goblin peoples. He gave a heavy kick to the back of one sneaking up in Ori's blind-spot and used its body as a step up to gain better access at another nearby Goblin's neck. He hopped out of the way and Ori smashed the hammer into the goblin's back.

Nori sheathed the knife he had been using for short range attack and returned his right hand to his mace. It wasn't quite a proper mace and he wasn't entirely sure about its original use but it worked great. He knocked it against an approaching enemy's skull, “Everything under control here?”

“Yes.” Dori responded curtly, tossing a goblin on top of his fellow soldiers with ease, “Rather reminds me of that game they played in Ered Luin.”

“Which one was that?” Nori asked. He swung valiantly at an oncoming goblin riding what looked to be, no definitely was, another goblin.

“Baling.” Dori said.

“Bowling.” Ori corrected.

Nori smashed the goblin's goblin steed. He pushed on, stepping over bodies as he moved away from his kin, scouting for enemies farther down the hill. He was just able to make out the shapes of Dwalin and Fili fighting with a group of taller and much easier to spot orcs down where the grass met the stone of the mountain. Nori pulled back to his brothers and gave a shout over the clang of metal, “I'm moving on, Dwalin and Fili are fighting orcs north-east of here!”

Dori gave a nod, “Mahal watch over you, Brother!” he spoke as he punched aside a goblin who had thought to sneak up on Dori while he was distracted by his brother. It hadn't worked out well for the goblin who now had a dislocated shoulder and was being trampled into the ground by his own kin.

“And you!” Nori returned before turning back down the hill.

Nori found his path quickly blocked by a lone orc that Nori had not noticed to be so near. Sword clashed against mace as Nori blocked the sudden attack. The orc's stooped posture and bald head had hidden him amongst the crowd of disorganized and less threatening goblins. Nori pushed the blade away with a good shove; though he was nowhere near as strong as Dori he was strong enough to distance himself from the blade and stagger his opponent for a moment. In that moment Nori ducked down, swung his mace and toppled his opponent. He swung the mace downwards into a scowling face as he pulled out of his crouch.

So the orcs were progressing toward the mountain. Time to move.

Nori sprinted onwards, jumping rocks and bodies easily, stopping to attack foes only when he had his comrades in sight once again.

The orcs were a whole different enemy than goblins. Their taller stature meant that many of their vitals were above easy reach for Nori. He retrieved a knife from his boot and looked on, hiding from those who would be able to see him and sneaking up on those who couldn't. Nori sliced swiftly at the heels of the orcs towering above him, bringing them to their knees with a painful shock and landing them right into the path of Nori's mace. 

Nori moved toward where Dwalin was fighting with a rather green orc. Dwalin was clearly holding his own against the orc but Nori couldn't help the feeling of smug satisfaction when his knife brought the orc down and he grinned over its head at a surprised Dwalin.

Dwalin gave a grunt of greeting and finished the job with an axe to the green throat. Nori couldn't help but approve of the way Dwalin looked with splashes of red across the new golden armour he had donned for battle. Nori gave a wink and turned to the next foe.

They worked well together. Dwalin's strength and Nori's speed kept individual opponents confused, and when they needed assistance with multiple enemies Kili's arrows would provide back up till Dwalin and Nori had the upper hand and Kili could return to covering Fili.

It was when they were battling an abandoned warg when Nori heard the ominous thunk of an arrow sliding through stretched metal and leather. Nori heard a roar of “KILI!” From the other side of the beast he was battling with. He manage to get a solid hit on its hip; the beast fumbled and collapsed to the ground without the support of its back legs. Nori watched in shock as Dwalin finished the beast off and then proceeded to rip a protruding arrow from his chest. 

Kili came bounding up behind Dwalin from the direction of a large outcropping of boulders where he must have been standing. Nori watched as Dwalin stood back and pointed with the arrow in the direction it had come from. Kili squinted past Dwalin's hand, smirking when he found what he was looking for and let loose three arrows into the tree-line. Nori moved forward quickly, grasping Dwalin's shoulders and glancing at the breast-plate of his armour, “Are you all right?” Dwalin nodded and held the arrow up for Nori to see. It was clean, the tip slightly bent from impact. It was an impressive design, clearly made to penetrate armour. Nori eyed the blemish in the golden plate, “You sure?”

Dwalin was opening his mouth to answer when he suddenly shouted Nori's name and grabbed his arm, tugging him forward as Nori registered to sting of steel along his ribs. Nori pulled his mace in front of himself as Dwalin did the same with his axes. The orc was not hard to kill but the effort made the new pain in his side difficult for Nori to ignore. His hand slid to the tear in his leather armour, his hand finding the damp cloth and slick hide. Dwalin kept his axes aloft and his eyes on the field as he asked, “Are you all right?”

Nori considered the question. His fingers probed gently at the wound, “I think I'll be all right for a while. It's not too deep.” He gave a thoughtful stretch of his right arm, wincing when it pulled at the wound, “It'll be tricky keeping it from tearing open once it starts to clot.”

Dwalin scanned the field thoughtfully, the number of standing enemies had decreased significantly. Nori followed his travelling gaze, “Where have Fili and Kili gone?” he asked.

Dwalin frowned, moving to the cluster of boulders where Kili had been perched earlier, climbing atop to gaze out at the field. He hopped down quickly and waved for Nori to follow him as he began running uphill, “Thorin has got Azog, they've joined him.”

-

Nori was beginning to feel dizzy when they finally reached the mountain entrance where the final battle with Azog had taken place. Nori blinked through weary eyes in confusion. “What...?”

Dwalin stumbled forward, kneeling down to grasp Thorin's shoulders, “Thorin, what has happened?” 

Nori couldn't move his eyes from the bodies of the young brothers as Thorin answered. He had been stabbed, and they had defended him till the end. He shuffled forward cautiously, slowly leaning forward to press his fingers against the pulse points of first Fili then Kili. He looked up to where Dwalin was helping Thorin to his feet, supporting him with his right arm around his king's waist. Dwalin looked up to Nori, eyebrows raising. Nori shook his head and moved to Thorin's right side and slipping his own arm beneath Dwalin's. 

They shuffled away and into the mountain, Nori glancing to his left periodically to watch the silent tears sliding down Dwalin's cheeks. Nori was only just able to hold back his own, fearing his already fuzzy vision would become useless through the blur of tears. Running with an open wound may not have been the best idea. 

They were just turning into the tunnel where Oin's make-shift infirmary was attached when the black began to move farther into Nori's vision. He released Thorin and slumped against the rubble. He pushed at Dwalin's arm when the other dwarf paused to let him rest, “Get him to Oin.” Nori rasped out. Dwalin looked panicked as he stared down at Nori, “Go!” Nori shouted. He watched as Dwalin finally moved on, slower now with the entirety of Thorin's weight and unsteady feet. 

Nori laid his head against the rock and murmured a faint prayer under his breath as his eyes slid shut.

It seemed like he had been laying there for hours when he felt himself lifted from the rock and carried away.

II

The infirmary was dimly lit when Nori awoke. He sat upright slowly, surprised to feel the pull of stitches in his side. It really hadn't seemed so bad. Nori was pretty sure it must have been night-time; the room was lit by only a handful of candles near the entrances and Nori seemed to be the only inhabitant awake. Soft snoring from his right drew his attention away from the doorway. He turned to see who else had found their way into infirmary beds only to find Dwalin sprawled in a nearby chair, the source of the snoring.

Nori leant carefully to the side of the bed to check for any injuries. There were a few scratches here and there that had been covered in a lumpy green paste and a section of his left forearm and wrist had been wrapped in bandaging. Considering he had just been in battle Dwalin looked surprisingly good. Nori eyed the loose tunic over his chest, trying to tell if there was any bandaging beneath.

“He's fine.” Oin said as he entered through the door behind Nori. Nori jumped slightly, not having heard the doctor moving behind him. He turned to look at the older Dwarf as he continued, “No serious injuries except for th' ones he gave himself carrying everyone in here.” Oin continued before Nori could ask for clarification, “Pulled a muscle in his shoulder and strained his wrist.”

“How?” Nori asked as Oin shuffled closer. 

Oin paused with a frown, whether he was interpreting the sound he had heard into a question or carefully phrasing his response in his head Nori didn't know. When he finally spoke it was calm and slow, “After he brought Thorin in he returned for you. And after that returned to the battle to retrieve Fili and Kili. Damn fool brought them both back at the same time. Dwalin may be strong but two grown lads in full armour is a lot to carry.”

Nori turned back to Dwalin, eyes tracking the steady rise and fall of his chest in effort to distract himself from the spike of nausea and sorrow that the reminder of Fili and Kili's deaths had caused. Nori was eyeing the bags beneath Dwalin's eyes when he had the sudden thought, “Why is he at my bedside?” Nori leaned back to see the face in the bed past Dwalin. Nori glanced around the infirmary. No one he knew. “Oin!” he snapped, hoping the dwarf had heard him. Oin turned with a raised brow, “Where's Thorin?”

Oin's eyebrows sank, “He didn't make it.” 

Nori floundered, jerking back and mouth falling open. He glanced toward Dwalin, hadn't they just- how did, “How long have I been out!?” He demanded.

Oin waved his hands frantically for Nori to be quiet and moved closer, “Ye woke up half-way through treating the wound and caused a ruckus so we gave you a drink of poppy milk and ground spices. Dwalin had to practically force it into you. Ye don't remember?” Nori shook his head 'no'. Oin sighed, “Ye reacted badly to summat in the blend, ye've been out fer four days.”

Nori groaned, “I can't eat jungle clove.”

“That'll do it.” Oin mumbled with a nod. He watched carefully as Nori slumped back into his pillow, “I'll leave you t' grieve.”

“Was there anyone else?” Nori asked before Oin could leave.

Oin gave a huff of breath, “Plenty, but no one else from the company fell.”

Nori nodded and watched Oin make his exit. He rolled onto his right side and stared faintly at Dwalin. 

Nori tried to fall back asleep but thoughts of Thorin's death and four days of unconsciousness left him restless and fidgeting. He moved his feet off the cot and onto the cold stone floor. A wave of dizziness reminded him of his long empty stomach. He found the medical room's privy first and after a horrifying moment of wondering how he had been relieving himself for the past four days he moved into the main hallway in search of food.

It wasn't difficult to find the kitchens; the hallway where they had set up base camp was relatively short due to a collapse in the ceiling, the rubble of which now served as the back wall. They had been able to explore further back through a series of rooms that had been connected to each other with small arches. This was where the infirmary had been built. They had hoped they wouldn't need the entirety of the area but from what Nori had seen it was full. When Nori finally made it through the final archway into the main hall the rubble was to his immediate right and golden light was pouring out of a doorway farther down the hall. It was a longer walk than it had first appeared, but a wave of warm sweet smelling air told Nori he was heading in the right direction.

Nori wasn't surprised to see the kitchen inhabited, but he was pleased to see a cluster of his own companions sitting nearest the ovens. The family Ur all sat around a rather isolated table while Bilbo bustled around behind the cooling counters. It was Bilbo who first spotted him with a hearty shout, “Nori!”

“They let you back into the mountain, I see.” Nori said once he was within hearing distance.

“You're not mad are you?” Bilbo asked, sounding quite miffed at the possibility. Which was fair. Nori had no place judging another's actions.

Nori flopped into a chair between Bifur and Bofur with a weak laugh, “Hardly. It was a good plan; can't say I'd have done the same, but only for lack of the idea.” he sighed, “You wouldn't happen to have any food made would you? I haven't eaten in four days.”

Bilbo flashed him a grin and set about filling a wooden bowl with something from a large kettle over the hearth. A moment later the bowl of potato soup and a large slice of nut bread were placed in front of Nori and he quickly dug in. Bilbo then pulled up a chair of his own and settled beside Bombur, “Sorry there's not more.” he said. 

Nori waved faintly, “It's fine, great actually.”

They sat in silence as Nori ate. The five of them uncertain what to discuss in light of the battle. Pleasantries they could do, but after that what was there to say? When Nori finished eating he spoke softly, “Thorin, when he died was he...” he hesitated, “Himself?”

Nori gave a sigh of relief when they all nodded. Bilbo gently pat at his forearm, “I was able to see him before he passed. He recognised how irrational he had become and apologised.”

Nori smiled, “I'm glad to hear it.” If only it hadn't come at such a cost.

“Nori!”

The table turned as one to look at the door where Dori and Ori had just entered. Nori stood and rushed to embrace his brothers, mindful of the brace around Dori's right arm and shoulder.

“You left Dwalin all by himself in that chair.” Ori said into Nori's shoulder.

“Is he awake?”

“No, but knowing him he will be soon.” Dori added, “he never sleeps for long.”

Nori nodded and stepped away, “Well I'd best get back in bed before anyone notes my absence, however necessary it was.” He waved to those still seated at the table and turned to the door, “Care to explain what you did to your shoulder while I walk?” he asked.

“Definitely not.” Dori answered, “It wasn't one of my best moments.”

Nori shrugged when Ori sent him a wink meaning he'd hear about it later, “Suit yourself.” He ducked out of the kitchen and walked back to the infirmary, enjoying the walk significantly more the second time for the lack of dizziness and the comfortable warmth of a full stomach.

-

Nori was lying on the rough infirmary cot, still awake, when Dwalin jerked upright and alert. Nori rolled his head to look at the warrior, “Mornin', sunshine.”

“You're awake.” Dwalin looked relieved.

“Yes, and now so are you.” Nori pulled himself back up into a seated position, leaning his elbows on his crossed legs, “I have some questions.” Dwalin blinked slowly, eyelids still heavy and bruised with need of sleep, and gestured for Nori to continue. Nori pointed toward Dwalin's chest, “Why didn't you die by that arrow?”

Dwalin sighed as he shuffled through the folds of his jackets and handed Nori a round flat stone. Already knowing what he was being given Nori kept silent as he took the stone and turned it to view the engraving. Nori failed to suppress a startled laugh when the image was fully in view. He eventually managed to say, “I take it this deer used to have a head?” Dwalin nodded and Nori did his best to compose himself, “Sorry, it's not so funny.” He handed the stone back to Dwalin.

“No, it's fine. My mother would have found it hilarious.” he rubbed the gouge in the rock face where the arrow had chipped the engraving. Nori watched him silently, not wanting to push. Dwalin moved his thumb and gave a laugh, “My Grandmother carved a stone about this size as a betrothal gift for my Grandfather. Apparently my father mentioned it often enough that my mother attempted the same for their betrothal. But with less success. Stonework had never been her craft and she never became exceptionally skilled at the task.”

“Why do you have it?” Nori asked; precious items were usually buried with their owner. 

“They wanted us to return their gifts to Erebor should we ever get the chance. Balin still wears the ring our father forged.” he shrugged, “I think they hoped to see Erebor once more, and when it was apparent that they wouldn't have the chance they wanted something returned in their place.”

“And you took it into battle?”

“Ah.” Dwalin shifted slightly in his seat and looked at his feet as he spoke, “I thought I had lost it, started keeping it in a pocket of my jerkin over my chest. Seemed bad luck to take it out just before battle.”

“Ahhh... fell through a hole in yer pack, did it?” Nori was pleased to see Dwalin's obvious guilt over the incident. He leant forward to give the warrior's knee a gentle pat, “It's understandable. Just know I wouldn't have taken it had I had the opportunity. And what I'm really saying is I had the opportunity long ago and didn't take it.” Dwalin looked up sharply, “So don't feel guilty, yeah?”

“Nori...” Dwalin growled.

“Hmm...?” Nori pushed his lips out in a pout, the look losing its effect when paired with his beard and moustache and probably just making him look rather ridiculous.

Dwalin shook his head, “I'm going back to sleep.” he stood, “C'mon, I've got a real bed in the company's chambers.”

There was little chance that Nori would be able to fall back to sleep, but he followed anyway.

III

The funerals were held together. First a public funeral for all those lost in the battle to reclaim Erebor and then private funerals for the line of Durin; only those who had been a part of the company or been related to the dead had been permitted to attend. The company stood together as they watched and occasionally took part in digging their friends' graves in the same hall where their own ancestors had been buried. The carved faces of Durin's line stared down at them as they placed the intricately carved wooden caskets into the graves. Nori gazed uncertainly into the mighty eyes of the last dwarf king to be buried under the mountain. Dain the first's grave lay directly beside Thorin's. 

When would they find the time to carve the faces of Thorin, Fili, and Kili? Would the task ever be undertaken under the rule of Dain Ironfoot? Nori found himself surprised by how thankful he was that Ori had found time to sketch each of the members of the company; their likeness would not soon be forgotten.

Once each of the caskets had been planted the company as one began to lift the chunks of stone that had been displaced from the graves and carefully lowered them atop the wooden caskets. The stone of this tunnel was littered with quartz and false gold. Perhaps they were not the most noble of minerals, but they were beautiful all the same.

Nori stood beside Dwalin while the last pebbles settled into the cracks of the graves. A few of the other mourners had left but the company stood silently together, all seeming to know that once they left the tunnel they would have to face the work ahead of them and the quest would be truly over.

Eventually they began to make their way out of the chamber. Nori paused when Dwalin's solid presence did not follow him towards the exit. He turned, watching as Balin and Dwalin moved together and toward the wall opposite where their kinsman lay and each placed an object into a crevice along the stone surface. Nori caught a glimpse of the carving that had stopped the arrow from piercing Dwalin's chest as Dwalin pressed it into the rough ledge. Nori turned and crawled out of the chambers to stand with his own brothers as the sons of Fundin paid their respects and recalled past losses.

A firm hand settled on Nori's shoulder as he joined the others. He smiled faintly towards Dori and gave a shrug in answer to the questioning look upon his face. They turned to look out at the numerous dwarves working through the cavernous city centre of Erebor, removing rubble and surveying for structural damage.

When Dwalin and Balin joined them Dwalin spoke, breaking the long silence they had all held, “When do you leave, Bilbo?”

The hobbit startled where he was standing near the front of the group and turned to look at Dwalin. He hesitated before saying, “I thought tomorrow morning would be best.” when he received only frowns in answer to his statement he added, “I don't want to get in the way now that Erebor has been reclaimed.” He gestured to the city centre, “She needs your attentions far more than I.” 

Bofur grasped Bilbo by the shoulders, “Erebor can wait another night then. We'll give you a proper send off.”

Bilbo grinned warmly, hugged Bofur, and then turned to walk back to where they were staying during the nights. And the company followed without question; not wanting to say farewell just yet.


	7. Epilogue

Nori's thumb brushed slowly over the grooves in the rock-face, palms cradling the well worn stone carefully. It wasn't perfectly round, mostly flat and rather squarish, the right corner extending upward in a lopsided slope. It wasn't perfect but that was probably for the best. Hopefully it gave the piece a bit more character, his carving certainly wouldn't provide much. He squinted down at the outlines he had managed to chisel in. They weren't exactly what you would call smooth, and the shapes themselves were rather blocky, but he had managed to give the vague impression of a bear in the woods. 

Nori leaned forward to look at the stone carving tools he had borrowed from Gloin. He still wasn't entirely sure what each tool was used for. Nori placed the stone back onto the worn bad of sand he had been using to keep it steady and carefully pulled a pointed, v-wedged tool from its leather case.

He eyed the stone and placed the tip of the chisel at the bottom of the bear's back leg and carefully raised his hammer, tap tap tapping at the stone. 

Nori pulled the chisel away and eyed the new mark. It looked alright; Nori repeated the process and added another line beside the first. Nori continued until the entire back half of the bear had been filled with a series of the rough lines, giving the bear thick shadows of textured fur. 

Well, it wasn't horrible. 

He added a few more lines up over the back and into the middle before a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and startled him from the task.

"Nori," Dwalin said calmly from behind him, "What are you doing?"

Nori shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh y'know, just thought I'd pick up a new hobby."

Dwalin's thick forearms slid around Nori's shoulder to clasp over his chest and trap him in his seat, "Doesn't look too bad." 

Nori gave a soft hum of satisfaction. Dwalin let his chin rest on Nori's right shoulder. Nori turned his head as best he could to see the other dwarf, his nose lightly brushing through Dwalin's beard when he asked, "How're the upper districts coming along?" He gave a short laugh when Dwalin only sighed and shook his head.

Dwalin's voice thrummed through his throat against Nori's tense shoulder muscles, "Everything is going fine, most of the corridors and alleys are still in tact and the rubble has been easy to clear but Snrga has no skill at conveying his plans to the workers. His drawings make no sense to the rest of us and instead of calmly explaining he jumps right to anger." Dwalin pressed his face into the side of Nori's neck, "Not sure what need he has for all those plans; almost everything is still in tact."

Nori shrugged, "I'm sure there's an important architectural purpose that we just don't understand."

Dwalin nodded and let his arms slacken around Nori's shoulders when the dwarf beneath him moved forward towards his work table. Dwalin watched silently as Nori set about placing the tools back into their places in the leather case they had come with. He pulled back a bit farther, "Y'know there's really no need for courting gifts after so long. Rather defeats the purpose when we're already living together."

Nori tensed slightly as he tied the leather straps around the now folded bundle, "The idea wouldn't leave me alone and I thought it might be nice to try." Nori shrugged, "When I've finished it think of it as a gift for its own sake."

Dwalin shuffled back and returned his arms around Nori, "That's not a bad idea. Thank-you, Nori." He grabbed the tip of the middle braid in Nori's beard and tugged lightly as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. He pulled away after and moved to the door, "Have you eaten?"

"No, I was thinking we'd just eat down at the worker's kitchens. Maybe we could meet up with some of the company and grab some cheap food," He frowned as he talked, the weight of his beard just slightly off. He grasped faintly at the end, tugging the heavy and inexplicably unfamiliar clasp out of the braid and held it up to the light, "Or we could just... stay in or something." The clasp was a warm gold, carefully moulded into shape with a band of hammered silver weaving the mark of Dwalin's family line around the clasp. Nori glanced up towards where Dwalin was now watching him, "What's this for?"

Dwalin shrugged, "Felt like making it. A gift for its own sake."

Nori couldn't stop the pull of his lips into a smirk as he removed the original clasp in his beard and replaced it with Dwalin's. He tapped the table, "Well now I really will need to finish."

Dwalin gave a grunt from the door, "Later. Let's worry about finding something to eat."

Nori followed, thinking about the carving, "Maybe I'll start over, try something else. You've ruined the surprise."

"Don't worry about it."

"Maybe I'll do a carved rendition of us together to display in the entrance hall." Dwalin shrugged. "Maybe I'll carve us together naked and fucking in the entrance hall. To hang in the entrance hall."

Dwalin's hand came down upon his head in a light smack, distracting him from his now distinctly inappropriate thoughts, "Stick with the bear."

Nori nodded faintly in agreement, keeping silent as the moved through the housing corridor and towards the main alley. They stopped at the top of the first stairway down into the worker's corridor. The lights of bright torches moved and whirled around beneath them, each one marking the path of a busier dwarf. Nori couldn't help but be reminded of fire-flies flickering in and out of view in a dense forest. His eyes strayed to the supportive pillars in the hall, "Do you think our chambers will even have an entrance hall?"

Dwalin turned to frown toward the pillars Nori was staring at, then glancing back to the other dwarf, "Does it matter?"

He slipped his hand into Nori's, distracting him from wherever his mind had wandered. Nori smiled, "Not really."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, that's it. All in all I'm not crazy about it but I think this was a great thing to write for practice and now I can undertake lengthier pieces with more confidence. Which means that after a couple one-shots I'll start posting my next Nori/Dwalin piece which I've been referring to as "My baby" in my head so I'm pretty damn excited about it.
> 
> If you made it to the end of this thing, Thank-you! I hope everyone enjoyed. Thanks to all the people who commented and kept me encouraged, you're all wonderful.


End file.
